


Fallen Down

by Zipitnitwit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, But thoughts, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Humor, I'll add more tags later, I'm still figuring out how to write romance, Lumity but later, M/M, Other, Pacific route, References like a lot, TOH characters as Undertale characters, The Owl House - Freeform, Undertale AU, but not to worry!, found familly, i'll add more characters as the story progresses, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: "A long time ago, humans and monsters lived together in harmonyUntil one day, a war broke between them and the humans came out victoriousThey sealed the monsters underground so that they could keep the surface for themselvesLegends say of a human who'll come to break the barrierand let the monsters live in harmony with the humans again, but, until then,they were sealed asking themselves, when will this "human" come?" ...OrThe Owl House, Undertale Au.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me, Mary. So yeah, this is my idea for a story, more like AU. The boiling isles and its creatures are now the underground and its inhabitants. I'm thinking of continuing this if you guys like the idea of course. If not, I guess I'll turn it into personal work, I don't mind that much, just wanted to share my idea. If I do continue this, I can't schedule weekly chapters as after all I'm still a student, overworked, and with my own issues, but I'll try and keep you updated.
> 
> With that said, let me remind you that I'm Portuguese so English ain't my birth language, any spelling mistakes or critics, I'm all ears.
> 
> If you wanna play a game, try finding the references, so reading it, even if you don't like it, won't be useless (I'll leave little clues ;))
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I do hope you like it!
> 
> Bye, for now
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ

' _...Dark..._

_I don't remember much of what happened, my memories are all blurry..._

_All I do remember is it being..._

_Dark..._

_Darker..._

_Yet Darker..._

_..._

_A light..._ '

" **~~~~...** "

' _A voice..._ '

" **-mity?** "

‘ ...’

" **AMITY!** "

"-Huh?" The green-haired witch opened her eyes to see her friend looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"You fell asleep, again" This wasn't the first time she'd fell asleep out of nowhere. "Was the story that boring you'd rather sleep?"

"Willow..." She indeed fell asleep, but it wasn't because of the story, it was... something else... "I-"

"Ok, ok now it's time for me to tell a story!" said the raven-haired witch

"Oh, please Lily, what story could you possibly tell that would not make the kid fall asleep again?" said the witch with long, wild, grey hair sitting beside her "This time she won't be the only one falling asleep, I may as well due to your, hem," she thought for a moment "talent, to tell boring stories"

"You say that like you're any better than me telling stories." the raven-haired witch said offended.

"Wanna bet?" the other said with a smirk

"ugh, just, go ahead Edalyn"

"Ok then, prepare for a story full of action, drama, and stuff that definitely won't let you sleep for nights!"

"Edalyn!"

She ignored her sister

" ** _A long time ago, humans and monsters lived together in harmony_**  
**_Until one day, a war broke between them and the humans came out victorious_**  
**_They sealed the monsters underground so that they could keep the surface for themselves_**  
**_Legends say of a human who'll come to break the barrier_**  
**_and let the monsters live in harmony with the humans again, but, until then,_**  
**_they were sealed asking themselves, when will this "human" come?_** " ...




' _Cold_ '

"ACHUUUUU!" ' _Gosh, it's freezing!_ '

"Mija, is everything ok?" The door to her bedroom opened "I heard you screaming"

"I'm fine mami, it's just, huf, it's really cold!" Said the dark-skinned girl

"Yes, it really is cold, wear warm clothes or else you'll catch a cold, and we don't want that, do we?" said the woman at the door with a raised eyebrow

"Of course not!" the girl got out of bed ' _it's really, **really** , cold. Brrrr_' "I'll-, I'll be down in a minute!"

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen, hurry up or you'll be late for school" the woman closed the door.

The girl then started her daily routine, take a shower, brush her teeth, put on the warmest clothes she owned, and started to prepare herself for another terrible day at school that was about to come. Yes, you read it right, Luz Noceda, the school's biggest loser, the weirdo. That's what everyone else called, a weirdo, but honestly, could you blame them? I mean who still reads books, especially fantasy ones, and who is as childish as to believe that amazing creatures do exist? No one, no even a single soul, at least that Luz was aware of. Luz liked reading, watching anime, writing fanfiction, shipping, drawing, and everything that had to do with the imaginary, so of course, everyone saw her as a weirdo 'especially after the book report accident' she shuddered at the memory of the principal being attacked by a snake ' _not doing that ever again_ '.

She then went downstairs and saw her mother in the kitchen, just like she said. She sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast. Even though her mother was still there the breakfast was silent, well usually it was like this, Camilla had a busy life anyways ' _It's not like she'd care, either way, I really shouldn't bother her, I already caused enough trouble._

_I wish I didn't feel so much out of place_

_wish I weren't a **weirdo** to everyone_

**_wish I had somewhere to go_** '

"Mija?"

"hum?"

"Is, everything ok? You know you can talk to me about anything right? I know some kids your age cause trouble just to get their parents' attention, but you know you don't have to do so, right?"

"Of course, mami, everything is fine" she gave her mother a gentle smile, even if it was fake, even if nothing was alright, she didn't want to worry her mama. What was she going to tell her? That she had no friends? That no one liked her because she was a weirdo? Of course not! That was going with her to the grave. "Anyway, we better worry or else I'll be late and so are you. I've already finished breakfast, I'm ready to go!" she jumped out of the chair and went to get her school bag.

"Didn't you forget something?"

"My lunch..."

"Your lunch" her daughter came to her to get her lunch that was on top of the kitchen countertop, Camila taking advantage of the closure to give her daughter's forehead a quick peck. "Let's go now mija"

Camila drove Luz to the school, they stayed silent on the way there. She knew her daughter wasn't telling her something, but she couldn't force her to tell her something she didn't want to, it was hard already when she came out to her, but she didn't put any pressure on her that time, and she won't now. "Have a nice day mija"

"Hasta luego mami!" She hurried out of the car, giving her mother a gentle kiss. It ain't that she liked going to school, no one liked it, but she, oh ho, she hated it, not really the school itself or the concept of learning, she loved those, she hated everything about the way other kids, and now even adults treated her. It went from ignoring to making fun of her.

' _Here goes nothing..._ ' she thought to herself entering the school gates.




" **FREE!** " school was over for the week and Gosh, WAS she happy for that. " **FINALLY, FREE!** " She finally had time to rest and watch the anime she's been postponing for ages! ' _Thank God Hell is finally over, well, for the week at least_ '.

She went to check her phone, to see if she had any texts from her mom, and jeez! She had plenty, well, four but try being the non-popular kid, in fact, try being the weirdo with no friends.

She opened the text app and... oh...

« _Hola Mija! Como fueran las clases?_ »

« _I'm sorry Mija but I won't be able to come home for the weekend, With all the trouble that the hospital is having they need us extra hours so I won't be able to come home_ »

« _I trust you to take good care of the house, don't forget to clean up after cooking and do the chores, for now, there's food on the fridge_ »

« _Te Quiero Mucho!_ »

...her mom wasn't staying the weekend... she was gonna spend it alone...

' _That's fine, I guess..._ '

It really was fine, she could still watch that anime and rest, all alone... without getting bored... taking responsibilities! Yay! He he...

If that was so, why was she so, disappointed?... Deep inside, she wanted to spend time with her mother, even if she didn't tell her everything, she still enjoyed spending time with her mother... and not only that, she was also worried because she never stayed alone more than a day, and her mother always came to sleep at home, but this time wasn't that case, and with that came her second worry, her mother, she was worried about her and didn't want her to work too much, but she also knew that she had to do her job and that she had no saying in this. 'she's gonna be ok, it's mom we're talking about! Besides, I should be more worried about what I'll do first since she's not here...'

Luz didn't have any friends, so that made her mother the closest she had to a friend, so It's normal she felt lonely without her around. But she was gonna be fine because she is Luz! And she would have a fun weekend without getting bored without her mom! She was tough, she was a grown-up now! Well, not a grown-up, but she was fourteen! She was old enough to take care of herself!

' _This is going to be a piece of cake._ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _ **UGH!**_ " Apparently not, she was beyond bored, and it wasn't weekend yet, she had just got home two hours ago. She'd tried everything but nothing seemed to take her mind off her mom and how she would be alone all weekend. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being alone, believe her, she was. It was just, she was never alone for so long, after school? That was usual. One day? Yes sure, she had already spent a day alone a few times. But the whole weekend? Without even sleeping there? ' _She must be over-worked_ '.

She let herself fall on the couch when something caught her eye. Through the window, she saw the mountain that stood tall close to the town she lived in. ' _The boiling mountains_ ' her teacher had talked about an old legend from those mountains about humans and monsters that no one, except for her, had cared about. ' _How I wish legends were true_ '.

She stared at the mountains longingly, as much as she had never been there, it gave her a feeling of nostalgia like she's looking at an old friend ( _not that she knows what that feels like but still_ ). Now that she thinks about it, why won't she just go there to cool her head? It could be fun!

' _Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Let's explore!_ '

« ** _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return_** » Her teacher's voice echoes in her head ' _that can't be right, it's just an old legend anyway_ '

She packed her bag, locked the front door, and was on her way, she wouldn't take long right?




The trip to the mountains was rather quick, she got there in twenty minutes, and despite the warning signs, she climbed to the top of the mountain. It's chilly up there, howling in the huge hole at the top of the mountain.

"Wow..."

The bottom of the hole was nowhere to be seen, it was like it was endless.

" **HEY!** " She yelled into the hole just so she could hear her voice echoing. "Hehe"

She could see her town from up there, so small in comparison to how high up she was. Down there she was a little creature _mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_ but up here, where no one could see her, yell at her or even ignore her, she was big, but like, not **BIG** big, she felt big, like she was the mountain herself, floating above everyone else. She was different, just like the mountain in comparison to the small town. Now she did feel like she had somewhere to go, somewhere she could be different without being judged. This was glorious! This was amazing! It was everything she ever needed and didn't even know she did!

_And then she fell..._

She fell below the ground, crashing with a loud thud.

"Ugh" She felt horrible. "Did I fell? Am I dead?"

She slowly got up and took in her surroundings

' _Flowers. I fell on top of yellow flowers_ '

Looking up was the hole she fell from 'welp, that answers my question'

The " _underground_ " was basic, apart from the flowers there wasn't really anything that stands out until she saw a door, a huge purple door at the end of a corridor. She got up and walked towards it. Upon closer inspection, the door was held up by two roman styled columns and was sculped at the top.

"Huh, huge scary door that I shouldn't probably open. Oh well, too bad for you I have to get back home, and I am NOT climbing all of that up, so..." She pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And yes, I left it at a cliffhanger because I can ;))


	2. The Flower and the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself in the "underground" but what she doesn't know is that said legends they were told could actually be true, monsters, witches, magic, all of it.
> 
> Or
> 
> Luz finds a certain whinnying flower and a kind witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «So I already had this chapter ready and I thought, 'Hey, why not upload it already? Give some more story to work with before official judgment'. So that's it! Enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think about the story in the comments, leave you critiques and suggestions»
> 
> *Warning: use of all capitals*

She opened the doors and then...

" _Eh?..._ " there was a big black room with a door similar to the one that had just opened and, in the middle of the room, sat a tiny golden flower who stared back at her.

"Howdy Mortal!" Said the little flower demon with a skull on its head.

"... ok, I'm definitely dead, **Gosh!** Now you've done it! **Great job Luz!** "

"Humm..." The flower looked confused, and a tad scared at the sudden outburst

"Mami's gonna kill me once she finds out I'm dead! And why? Because I got bored and wanted to explore a mountain! **A MOUNTAIN** , of all places! ' _The curiosity killed the cat Luz_ '!" She did her best mom impression " She couldn't leave me alone for one weekend without me getting killed! **UGH-** "

" **HEY! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE THE KING OF DEMONS YOU MISERABLE CREATURE!** "

" _Gah!_ " She forgot he was there "He- Hey there little flower, ehm, demon? Could you tell me-"

" **HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE! I COULD TEAR YOU APART WITHOUT YOU EVEN NOTICING! _GRRRR!_** " The little ' _should I stop calling him little?_ '. Anyway, the flower demon was getting angry and Luz was not liking where this was going.

"...ok, then, hum..." she thought for a moment "Oh great flower demon, could your honor tell me where am I and maybe, just maybe, your name?" She whispered the last part.

"Well, now that's more like it" The demon seemed pleased "I am King, the very King of demons himself, you should be honored to be in my presence as it is exceedingly rare the occasion that I grace others with my presence, and you are?"

"I'm Lu-"

"Ok, it doesn't matter" He cut her off "You are now standing in my very own land, and so, you shall now bow to your ruler!" He lifted his little chin, or at least what was supposed to be his chin.

"... I just wanted to know where am i-"

" **BOW TO YOUR KING, INSOLENT CHILD!** "

" _Gah!_ " she bowed immediately. A part of was completely terrified, as for the other...' _Gosh so angry for a little guy, he's kinda cute tho_ ' she smiled at the thought.

"So, your majesty, could you tell me what's the name of your land?" She looked up at him from the corner of her eye with a little nervous smile.

"Oh well, of course! My kingdom's name is hum..." he paused for a moment "actually, I don't know its name, maybe _Kingdom_ , cause, you know, it has ' _King_ ' and ' _dom_ ' for the ' _king's domain_ ', heh..." The room became dead silent.

' _wait was he nervous? What happened to all that confidence?! Did it vanish?!_ ' Luz tried her best to suppress her laughter.

"Ok then, King from the... ' _kingdom_ ' kingdom, could you tell me if there's any other way to reach the surface, without having to climb all the way up?"

"Well yes, I do know a way, but then again, why would I tell you?"

Luz thought for a moment "Because you're a good king? And good Kings help people?" She said hoping he would take it.

Surprisingly, he did look convinced "Oh well, that's fair. You need to go through- **HEY!** " Spoke too early " **I AM NOT A GOOD KING!** Well, I am a good King but **I'M THE KING OF DEMONS! THE MOST POWERFUL, DANGEROUS-** "

"Huh, King what's with all the yelling-" A cute-looking girl with dark hair and round glasses appeared from behind the door. She also had, _pointed ears?_ "Oh, a person!" The girl did a double-take upon inspection "A Human, person! What's a human doing in the underground?" She looked at Luz quizzically.

"I- Ooops-" she slipped on a golden leaf "I fell from the... the giant hole outside the door and- WHA?!" Her eyes popped open when she saw the girl with glasses doing a glowing green circle in the air and, at the same time, she herself started glowing green " **WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHA- WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!** " she panicked ' _Dios mio, if I wasn't dead already, I might as well be now_ ' she shut her eyes to prepare for the blow...

But the blow never came.

" _Huh?_ " she opened one eye to see that nothing had happened, although she was still glowing green.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just making sure you didn't have any serious injuries, the fall must've been quite painful." the girl said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh hum, no it wasn't that bad, I did have luck tho, I landed on top of some golden flowers-"

" **MY BABIES!** " She looked horrified as she ran past Luz. "C'mon, please be ok" she sat down close to the flowers and drew another green glowing circle ' _guess that's how she does magic_ ' Luz thought.

Suddenly the flowers started growing back up as the glow grew around them.

"wow"

"Huff, thank the stars you're ok..." The girl looked relieved "Anyway, who are you? I mean, could you tell me your name?" She said with a gentle look in her eyes.

"I'm Luz! Ehm, Luz the Human. And you are?"

"Willow, Willow the witch" 'so that explains it, I guess'

"Well, nice to meet ya, Willow. Could you tell me how exactly can I return to the surface? Like, is there another way up that doesn't involve climbing up to the top?" She really wasn't up to climbing out of that god knows how deep hole.

"Sure, hum, I guess you could use the barrier in the king's castle but no one can use it since it's... monster proof..." realization hit the witch "But you're a human, who fell, and so you need to get back up, so you have to go to the barrier and destroy it to go back to the surface!" ' _Just like in the legend_ ' she thought. Her eyes shone as the realization hit her.

"Ehm, sure, I guess, I just, huh, where is this barrier and how can get to there?" Luz still thought she was dead, in a trance, sleeping, or maybe just hit her head too hard.

There was No way witches were real, neither were weird flower demons, or even this underground, it couldn't be, many years of being made fun of had taught her that. Even if she still believed and wanted it so bad to be true, it couldn't, it wasn't logical. Sure, there were old legends, but legends are only legends. This was too good to be true, and even if it were, no one would ever believe, and that was enough reason for her to not believe.

' _I must have a concussion_ ' she concluded.

"It's a little afar from here, on the other side of the underground, right beside the king's castle." said the witch still finding it hard to believe the legend they were told when they were little is true 'wait until Gus hears this' she gave a little giggle.

"Ok then think you can-"

" **NYEHHH!** " Luz was abruptly interrupted by the whining demon " **I TOLD NOT TO IGNORE ME!** "

"Were sorry your majesty, so shall you take me to your castle?" Said the human with a knowing smile ' _King of Demons, huh?_ '

" _Uhhhh-_ "

"Wait, King, you told her you were the king? Like, the _King_ King?" Willow had a hard time containing her laughter, giving king a little smile.

"Weh?... Uhhhh..." * _thump_ * An incredibly nervous King suddenly vanished into the ground too ashamed to face them.

"Haha, what's with him and making up stuff?" The girls couldn't control their laughter anymore.

"I guess that's just his thing, he might as well go tattle about this with Eda." The girl stopped to think for a moment.

"Well, what about you, can you take me to the castle?" Luz questioned?

"Sorry but I can't really leave the ruins, but I do know someone who might help go through Bonesborough." Her face lit up as she had an idea. "Come with me, I'll guide you through the ruins".

"Amazing magic adventure, Yes!" Luz whisper-shouted to herself.




They had been walking for what felt like hours through a whole maze that the witch called the ruins. ' _Heck, I'm tired_ ' Luz wasn't only tired, she was also starving, and her body was still sore from the fall. And worst, she didn't pack anything, she only had her phone, a sheet pad, a pencil, her Azura books (cause she thought ' _hey, why not?_ ') and a stick she found on her way here.

"Eh, where are we going, again?" Willow told her she would guide her tell her how things worked here in the underground, but Luz was starting to get impatient, she hadn't brought any food and she would still need to find a place to spend the night. ' _Wait, was it night already?_ ' She couldn't tell ' _right, underground_ '.

"Just a little more, I still have to show you something before our final destination" Assured the witch.

Then their walk came to a temporary end as they reached their first stop. It was an empty room with a...

"... _a dummy?_ " Something wasn't right, why would there be an empty room with a dummy?

"Yes, _a dummy_. It'll help me explain to you how to act on the underground since you're not from around here." She drew a spell circle making the dummy float over to Luz. "So, let's give it a try. This is the training dummy, say hi to him!"

"Wait, what? Say hi to a- "The witch drew the dummy closer, close enough Luz could see its stitched face. "H- Hi there buddy? How- How're you today, he he?" She gave a nervous chuckle. Luz was nervous and wanted to go back home and she didn't understand the point of talking to a dummy.

"Great! Now a thing you should know before- "

" **HAH, WILLOW?! WHY IS THERE A GLOWING RED HEART IN FROM OF ME?!** " Luz was so scared she didn't notice her own body was faded with her silhouette glowing red.

"Don't panic, Luz. It's Ok. That's your heart, the very culmination of your soul. You must protect it at all costs." The heart went inside the human's chest, but it didn't disappear. "If you get hit it'll be bad enough but if your heart gets hit, it'll be worse, you might even die. So that said, when you start engaging with monsters, try never to fight them and if that happens, your heart will glow as it is now, and you'll have to dodge their attacks by protecting it. Always try talking them out of it and have mercy on them, only attack when – **_if_ **– necessary, ok?" The witch spoke with a serious tone "Even us monsters have a heart and a soul of our own..."

"... understood, I mean, I never meant to hurt anyone anyways, _even when people were mean to me, I always took the hit without hitting back..._ " the last part was said just above a whisper.

"I'm happy to hear that." The witch relaxed, putting the dummy away. "So then, let's keep going, we better move before it's late."

And so, they walked out of the room ' _Think positive Luz, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you wake up from this crazy dream_ ' she thought, although she didn't want it to end, this is what she always wanted, amazing creatures, legends, witches, magic, and an adventure, like in her Azura books. ' _Well, I think I'm going to like this crazy dream, then let's enjoy the adventure while it lasts!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »Don't forget to look for references ;)
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ


	3. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow guides Luz through the Ruins, and as they chat Luz finds out a few things about the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so school started again for me, then again I'm homeschooled for the season, so yeah. I might get overworked so I won't be able to keep a very regular schedule but I'll keep writing in my free time. Enjoy this (kind of a filler?) chapter. I had fun writing it :)  
> (More notes at the end)

This adventure didn’t go as she had planned. As they got out of the room, Luz was suddenly assaulted by three monsters Willow had to take care of because Luz was too occupied running away from them to even talk.

As they went around, they walked past some traps, some, to say the least, there were millions of traps and puzzles, on the ground, walls, God, even on the fricking bridge! Why were there so many?! ‘ _What were they so scared of?_ ’

Luz was very tired, and she really wasn’t thrilled to run away from demons all the time.

“So,” She tried creating a conversation with the witch “do you know long it takes to get to the king’s castle?” She started by asking a question that has been on her mind for the last hour.

“Well, I don’t usually go there since I’m responsible to take care of the ruins with my fathers, but it takes about… two days?” Willow answered, not quite sure but certain that was the minimum amount of time one would take to get there.

“TWO DAYS?! I DON’T HAVE TWO DAYS!” Luz was panicking “I mean, I do have two days, but I really need to get home, sooner if possible” This was bad, really, bad.

If her mother noticed she was gone she was going to ask questions, questions Luz couldn’t answer not only because she wasn’t sure what was going on but also because her mother wouldn’t believe her or be upset at her.

“Well, I’m sorry, but it is the only way out of here” Willow felt bad for the girl, she knew the girl fell by accident, who in their right mind would jump off a cliff… _unless…_

“How is life, on the surface, I mean? Are there many plants? And the difference between night and day? And what about the stars?” Willow didn’t want to think too much of the reason she fell ‘It was an accident’ she assured herself. As so, she changed the theme of the conversation to something more pleasant, rather than the hurry to go back ‘ _Why would she even want to go back if she’d thrown herself, that wouldn’t be right._ ’

“It’s, nice, I guess. There are lots of, eh, Humans and grass, and, and the Sun, hum- “

“What’s that “ _Sun_ ”? I mean, I’ve heard of it but what’s it like?” Asked the witch “I heard it’s a giant fireball in the sky and, sometimes, gets replaced by another giant rock. Is that true?”

“Oh! You mean the moon! Yes, it’s true. While the sun is shining by day, the moon is bright at night, the light of the sun is reflected in the moon, which directs the light to the earth.”

“And, what about the stars? Are they real?”

“Yes, they are. Every night they appear in the night sky. They’re beautiful!”

“So they aren’t an old legend? Or stories they used to tell children?” The witch had an amused look in her eyes.

“No, they are real. You… didn’t know?” Said Luz with a sad look in her eyes. Of all things, they couldn’t even see the stars.

“No, actually, I don’t think anyone here in the underground as seen them. If anyone did see them, they must be really old.” ‘ _I should ask Eda, maybe she knows someone that old?_ ’

“Oh, well. Sorry about that…” Luz was still a little sad that no one there as ever seen a single star, but that couldn’t be helped, she guessed.

“It’s ok, really. I just hope someday we’ll get to see them” Willow gave her a little smile.

“Yeah, I hope so too.”




They arrived at a long room when Willow remembered something.

“Oh shoot! My parents!” Willow seemed distressed, she paused for a moment “Uhm I have something to ask of you, if you don’t mind of course!” Luz quirked an eyebrow “I may have forgotten to mention that I live with my parents here in the ruins, and, since we just met, I didn’t have time to ask them if you could stay, so, could you please wait here while I talk to my parents? I’ll come pick you up right away! The rest of the ruins is still full of puzzles so it might be dangerous to have you going around all by yourself.”

“Sure! I don’t mind” As the witch was about to run out of the room Luz spoke up “Wait!” Willow came to a halt “I- I just wanted to say thank you, for showing me around and helping me to get out of here” Luz said in a gentle tone.

“You’re welcome! It was nice meeting you, you’re a nice person” Said the witch with a giggle “I have something to give you” She walked towards Luz, hand searching the pockets of her purple gown with a white insignia on the front “Here, I’ll give you my phone number, hum, you do have a phone, right?”

“Yes! It’s right here in my backpa- “Luz’s eyes widened once she saw the giant crack on her phone’s screen “WHAT THE HECK?!” ‘ _It must have broken when I fell_ ’ She thought to herself, a pained expression on her face.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can fix it” Said the witch with a twirl of her finger. The phone started glowing green and so the crack glowed and gradually disappeared. “See, good as new!” Said Willow with a soft smile.

“ _Uwa! So glowy!_ ” Luz watched as the glow faded “Well, thank you again Willow! You’re truly kind yourself!” Luz said with a cheeky smile “Now as for the phone number.”

Willow and Luz exchanged phone numbers and with that, Willow set off running.




15 minutes had passed and there wasn’t news from Willow.

“What’s taking her so long…” Luz said to no one in particular, she looked to her side and was met by a little frog hidden in the wall. She blinked once, twice “Uh, hey there little bud!” The frog jumped away within the wall ‘ _even he got bored_ ’ she thought.

She then got up from the sitting position she had been to look straight to the door. ‘ _Willow’s taking so long, she wouldn’t mind if I started heading the way she went, right? I mean, I would spare her from coming all the way here again_ ’ She contemplated the idea and decided to try and call Willow.

* ** _Willow picked up_** * “Hello? Wait- fsdfdfdfsfdfsd * _bark_ *” Luz could hear a dog barking close to the phone’s mic and a whole lot of rustling, Willow’s voice in the background, apparently trying to get a hold of her phone back * ** _Luz ended the call_** * ‘ _Guess I’ll just go then._ ’

Luz picked her backpack and headed outside the door. There she saw a room similar to the others on her way there. ‘ _Well, here goes nothing._ ’




She went through a few more rooms and many more puzzles, pushing levers, finding hidden buttons, remembering maps (after falling god knows how many times) until she found a clearing with three rocks, a bridge blocked by the spikes she as been seeing for almost every room, and the respective places where said rocks should be in order to solve the puzzle.

Luz pushed the first one, the second one, and finally the thi-

“ _Woah there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?_ ” A voice came out of nowhere.

“ _eh?_ ” Luz looked around searching for the source of said voice but, the thing is, the room was empty besides her and the ro- “ ** _EH?!_** ”

“…”

“Did-… Did you just talk?” Luz asked in a nervous tone, this can’t be serious, it ain’t natural, she must be confused, yeah! She had a concussion, I mean, she literally fell from a gigantic whole on top of a huge mountain, or the possibility of the crazy dream is still up!

“Yes, WHY? Never SEEN it, Knucklehead?” The rock said sarcastically as it trembled a little.

‘ _He doesn’t know you’re a human, play it off!_ ’ “Uhm, yeah sure, _pff_ , of course just, ah, just making sure you knew I knew, ya know?” ‘ _nailed it!_ ’

“… Ok?” The rock rolled confused.

“So, hum, I was wondering if you could move, just a tiny bit, please?” Luz said with an innocent look on her face.

“Hum, so you’re ASKIN’ me to move over?” The rock trembled while spoke.

“Well, yes, if of course, you wouldn’t mind so” Luz said so kindly to the rock.

“Ok, just for you, pumpkin” The rock moved what, 3 inches? Ok, maybe she wasn’t that explicit.

“Could you move a little more, please?” Again, with the pleading look.

“Hum, you want me to move over some more? Alrighty, how’s this?” The rock moved out of the way, gosh, could this situation get any more ridiculous?

“That was the wrong way if you wouldn’t so kindly mind, _hehe_ ” Her eye twitched, frustration was starting to rise to the human’s voice.

“Hum, that was the wrong direction? Ok, I think I got it!” The rock went back to its last position and stumbled on top of the button ‘ _just where it should be_ ’ “Was that helpful?”

“Yes! Very much actually, than-“ the spikes came up rising just as Luz was passing the bridge. Luz pouted and glared back at the rock.

“Hum, you wanted me to STAY there?” The rock asked innocently “You’re giving me a real workout” The rock went back to the button.

Luz passed wearily the bridge, wouldn’t the rock have the brilliant idea of moving again and causing her death. “Aren’t things easier when you just ask?” It said just as Luz finished crossing the bridge. She gave it a last glace and assured “Yes, you’re right. Thank you!” And with she was out.

“ _The exit’s open? Guess I better roll out…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «So, I do have some questions for you guys and things I'll make explicit right away:
> 
> 1\. The characters and storyline, from the Undertale point of view, will diverge from the game;
> 
> 2\. The characters were chosen based on their personalities (I guess You can make out a few by now);
> 
> 3\. How do you think I should implement the glyph system, or if I should implement it at all?
> 
> 4\. Off-topic, but which do you think Luz would prefer: Cinnamon or Butterscotch?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we're nearing the end of the ruins and the action's about to start ;)
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ»


	4. The ghost and the end of the ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soon she found herself in some kind of balcony. The view from there was wide and gorgeous, she could see the whole ruins, houses in ruins, lots and lots of leaves, the puzzles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm glad you're enjoying it as I am myself enjoying writing it! Have fun taking guesses on who the characters are and the references and callbacks. Enjoy!  
> (Any issues, tell me in the comments)

As Luz got out of the rock puzzle room, she found herself in front of an owl ghost, who appeared to pretend to be sleeping. His soft hoots echoed all around the room and for a moment Luz thought he was asleep, until...

**_*CRACK!*_ **

The loud noise the leaves, the little ghost was in, made when Luz stepped on them was, horrifying, to say the least. Luz thought her heart had stopped as sweat rolled down from her forehead and her eyes looked like they'd pop right out of her face, and the little ghost owl opened its eyes to look directly at her. She felt as if its eyes were burning holes in her soul... _Her Soul_... **OH MY GOSH, THE HEART!**

Her head jerked back down to where a red heart appeared out of her body and dread washed over her "Oh No"

"Hoot..." The ghost only hooted and looked in awe at her.

Luz could only shiver and shake, she didn't want to get in a fight with such a cute creature, but she had no choice, it didn't look like the owl could talk to her, so she stood still waiting for an attack.

For the second time that day, she wasn't attacked. The little ghost just stood there, its eyes shining and gleaming while looking at something inside her-

"Huh?!" The little owl flew past her at a speed her eyes could not register, once she looked back the little owl had a piece of monster candy she had collected in a room that said 'take one' "Tiny trash thief!" The little owl hopped away into a side room "Stop adorably hopping away you-..."

She inspected the room, losing interest in the monster candy as the little owl vanished. There were two spider webs, one big and one tiny, and a sign that read « ** _*Spider bake sale *All proceeds go to real spiders_** » and the price of a spider donut and for spider cider. Luz looked inside her pockets for spare money she found on her way here and decided she'd buy a spider donut, helping a cause and getting food, two in one!

As she left the money on the respective web a spider came to collect the money and leave the donut, it seemed grateful for the money. Luz smiled to herself but then she remembers the quest at hand "The owl-" It wasn't there anymore, of course. She left the room and continued her journey to find Willow.




Soon she found herself on some kind of balcony. The view from there was wide and gorgeous, she could see the whole ruins, houses in ruins, lots and lots of leaves, the puzzles.

"Whoa..." Luz took in the view before her. She was completely mesmerized.

Some recently made memories already feeling a little nostalgic but mostly, fulfilled! She did it! She's been through a lot, she was able to solve the puzzles, interact with the monsters, not actually getting hurt, falling a lot, like, a LOT, but always finding a way to get back up.

_The view, the memories, the feeling of accomplishment, and the dusty atmosphere with a certain scent of butterscotch, fills her with_ **DETERMINATION**.

As she looked to her left, she saw a _toy knife_ in the ground. It wasn't the first weird item she had found since she started her journey, she had also found a _torn red ribbon_ on her way. She picked up the knife and put it in her backpack. ' _maybe it'll come in handy_ '.

She went outside the balcony and as soon as she was out

"Gosh! This took longer than I expected, I hope she's ok..." Luz heard the witch to her right.

"Hey Willow! Guess what?"

"Oh, you're here, _huff_. I'm glad you're ok" Willow sighed in relief " _Wait_. You're here! Didn't I tell you to stay I that room?!" She now looked angry, and also worried.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry but hey! Look at the bright side! At least you don't have to go all the way back there, besides, I'm fine so in the end, It's a _win-win_!" Luz said with an innocent smile.

"..." Willow sighed softly "Ok but don't be so reckless, that way you're gonna get killed." She turned on her step towards a giant house with a huge black tree in front of it "Come, my fathers said you could stay, I'll have you checked later for any injuries" She made a hand motion for Luz to join her, Luz responding by quickening her pace "By the way, where did you find the ribbon?" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this?" Luz made a hand motion towards the ribbon she was wearing in her head "I found it on my way here, after falling in a hole full of leaves, he he"

"Oh ok then, I guess there's still _human objects_ in the underground, from ages ago"

"Humans have already been here?!" Luz was quite shocked, sure there were the legends but still, knowing they were true...

"Well yes! Many years ago, some humans fell here on the underground, one at a time. Long story short, **they all died**."

' _Huh, that was anticlimactic_ ' Luz thought.

"Guess Humans don't really survive long here, right?" Luz asked, worry starting to get to her.

"Well, I heard most of them did get to the barrier, but... _King Bump ended up killing them..._ " Willow said with a saddened expression as looked to the ground.

"So, you mean like, the _KING_ king, right? Not that tiny little fella who said he was the **KING OF DEMONS** , hehe" The Human tried lighting up the mood, but deep inside, that piece of information left her worried, well, more than what she was anyway.

"Yes, King Bump is the true **KING** of Bonesborough. He's tough and enormously powerful but, I heard he's a nice guy." She turned to Luz and rested her hands on the stair railing "Hey, Luz, I know I told you not to fight anyone, but..." She paused "There are some monsters who won't offer _mercy_ , as much as you try and talk, and, if that's the case... **_Fight_** , don't let yourself get killed. It's the only way for you to get home, ok?" Her tone was serious, sad but firm.

"...Ok, I'll... I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Willow, for being so kind, for helping me and worrying about me. It means a lot, actually..." Luz answered, honesty in her voice and a tone as firm as the young witches' one.

"You're welcome, Luz. It was my pleasure to help and, get to meet you." The witch smiled to the Human, who retributed the smile, soft and caring as she had just made her first friend. They continued going up the stairway of the house "Oh, off-topic I know, but which do you prefer, _cinnamon or butterscotch_?"

"Hum good question. I guess _cinnamon_ , but why tho?"

"No reason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is little, compared to others, but the chapter I was writing was getting so big I had to split it, so that said, the next chapter will be longer and have a whole lot more references, story lore, and character reveals and hints (kind of). Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Stay tuned and STAY DETERMINED! <3
> 
> (Also, what?! Belos ain't Asgore in this fic?!) Told ya I'd base the characters on their personalities ;)
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Luz woke up, to the sound of the music box playing a soft melody. It was calming, it made the atmosphere feel warm, like, it felt like home. A sweet scent filled the room, and as Luz looked down, she took notice of the cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It looked like it was still warm. She picked it up and turned on the lights, which Willow might have been the one to turn off and make the music box start playing.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A 2k words chapter?👀

They entered the front door of the house, into the main corridor which a cream color covered the walls, floor, and even furniture. The hall had a big staircase to the basement and some pictures of little Willow and two men, one with glasses and the same hair color as willow and the other dark-skinned. ' _those must be her fathers_ '.

"Dad! I'm back! And I brought the Human with me!" Willow shouted only loud enough to reach the whole house.

"So, this is your house, huh." Luz looked around, taking in every little detail of the house. ' _Soo cozy_ ' She smiled at the thought.

"In the kitchen sweety!" a male voice came from the very left side of the house.

"Come this way." Willow made a hand motion to her left, a little smile on her lips. They entered the room on the left to a cozy looking living room, with a fireplace embracing the room with its warmth, a bookshelf full of, well _books_ , I mean, what did you expect anyway? It also had a dining table and reading chair in front of the fireplace. There sat the man with glasses from the pictures, a book in his lap, and a cute-looking _white dog_ by his feet.

"Hi, dad. I brought the Human with me, well, more like she came all the way here, despite me telling her not to." Willow said with a playful expression.

"I already apologized. Hello! I'm Luz! Thanks for letting me stay, it's truly kind of you." Luz did a little bow until she regretted it because it was obviously awkward.

"You're welcome, Luz. It's our pleasure to have our daughter's friend staying at our humble house. Willow told us you fell; do you have any injuries? Can we be of some help?" Asked the man kindly, a worried expression on his face.

"Right, you came all the way here by yourself. You must have gotten hurt since I wasn't there to help you, let me check you really quick." The witch drew a spell circle and similar to what happened when they met, Luz was enveloped by a soft green glow.

"Don't worry Willow, I'm fine, I promise. I mean, I might have a scratch here or there but nothing besides that" The soft glow started fading.

"It doesn't seem like she's hurt, thank the titan" Willow sighed in relief.

Another man, tall with dark skin, walked into the living room from the side door, probably the kitchen, with a smile on his face. "The pie's almost ready, oh." As he took notice of the Human in the room, he stepped closer and crouched just enough to be at the same high as the human "You must be Willow's new friend. _Lucia, the Human_ , right?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with awe.

"It's actually Luz, but yes it's me. Hello!" She extended her hand for a polite handshake ' _not committing the same mistake twice_ ' She thought to herself.

The man chuckled a little at the formal gesture "Well Luz, it's a pleasure to meet you. To think Our daughter would make a human friend, hehe" The man smiled at his husband. "So" He stood again, resting his hands on his hips "What do you think of the house?"

"Hum, It's nice and cozy, oh! And warm, very warm but especially comfy." Luz answered, this has to be one of the cutest looking houses she's ever seen.

"Glad you like it. Of course, humans must be much more advanced in construction and technologies, so it doesn't even compare, but this is ours. _Our home_." The man said in a soft tone.

"Talking about the house, honey, why don't you show your friend the rest of the house?" Continued his husband.

"Of course! Come on Luz, I'll show you my room." The witch and the human walked out of the living room, back into the hall.

"It's nice to see Willow making new friends," The man with glasses said.

"Yeah, it truly is a blessing."




"And- This is my room." The witch opened the door, revealing a little bedroom with green walls, a wood closet, a comfy looking bed, and lots of plants. "It's not very big but I like it that way."

"Wow, you take care of all of these plants?" Luz looked around amazed, taking in every little detail of the room " ** _Oh, what's this symbol on the leaf?_** " Willow looked confused but walked towards her

The symbol was simple: _a triangle with a line that made a smaller triangle and another that connected it to a small circle with a dot in it, two lines coming out of it one at each side, all of this inside a bigger circle._

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." The witch squinted her eyes, adjusting her glasses and trying hard to see something, the thing is, she couldn't, but why?

"You don't see it?" Luz was surprised when the witch shook her head "Wait! I think I can show you" Luz reached for her backpack and took out her sheet pad and picked a pen from Willow's desk. She started drawing the figure with a firm hand. As soon as she was finished, she showed Willow the symbol, and said person looked at it dumbfounded.

"You mean, that symbol was on that leave?"

"Yes, actually, it's on all of your flowers too!" Luz used a magnifying glass that sat on Willow's windowsill close to two other plants that she was now inspecting.

"...are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Willow had confusion and worry written all over her face.

"No, I mean, sure but I know what I'm seeing, _don't I_?" Luz whispered the last part. She was reminded that she wasn't sure she was ok, magical beings don't exist, so all of this could be in her head, therefore none of it was real. But she still wanted to believe in that **«maybe»** that kept ringing in her head. How could it not be real if the fear and pain were real? She held onto that thought, she couldn't let herself believe none of this was real, not now that she made a true friend. This couldn't just be a pleasant dream.

In her process of thought, she let herself fall on Willow's bed, a frown decorated her features. She looked at the hand-drawn symbol and rested a hand on it. As soon as she did so, _a little flower emerged from the paper_ , the symbol glowing green.

"Wow" Her eyes widened "Did- Did I just do that?" She was incredulous, and so was the witch.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just-, here, let me try again!" She got up with a jump and drew the symbol again. To test it, she touched it, just like before and another flower emerged from it.

"...Impressive" Willow was shocked, truly, she was. She heard that when the monsters were locked underground, humans were the ones to create the magic seal that was the barrier, but no one ever said humans could actually do magic.

"I can do magic." Willow looked at Luz as soon as she whispered those words. " **I can do magic! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! URAGH!!** " She shouted and giggled afterward.

Willow had no idea of what to say, she was completely amazed by what she just saw. Soon enough a male voice was heard from the corridor "Willow sweety, have you showed your friend the room she'll be staying?"

"Uh, On it!" She said back "Luz, I still have to show you your-"

"Do you think there more symbols like this?" Luz had a sparkle in her eyes, like a child who just received a bag of candy.

"Maybe, I can help you search later but let me show you your room first, please"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks." Luz had one of the most beautiful smiles Willow has ever seen, innocent, genuine, she was experiencing true happiness.

They walked out of the room and went down the hallway to a little room, the same size as Willow's, but this one was covered in reddish colors, a comfy looking bed, an empty wardrobe, a bed table with a _music box_ and a big toy chest.

"This room is so cute!" Luz half-shouted.

"It's a spare room we had, it used to be my playroom when I was younger but, sometimes, _Augustus_ would come and sleep here, so it became a guest bedroom" Willow clarified.

"Oh nice, who's _Augustus_? A friend of yours I assume." Asked Luz while she played with a _plushie_ on the bed. It looked like a goat monster, with little horns, a dress similar to Willow's (purple with the same insignia) with soft white fur. It reminded her of mom because of its posture and cheerful but caring face ' _I guess I'll call you goat momma_ '. Luz smiled as she hugged the plushie against her chest.

"I see you like **_Toriel_** , she's a plushie my fathers got me when I was four. You better take good care of her, you hear me?" Willow had a playful smile, but Luz could tell she was half-joking, half-serious. "As for _Augustus_ , he's my friend, as you assumed correctly. He's the son of a restaurant owner, well, not just any restaurant, _**Grillby's** _is one of the best restaurants in the whole underground, and it's pretty close from here, in snowdin. He also worked as a reporter for the so-known bonesborough superstar, **_mettaton_**!" The witch picked an old poster that was on top of the toy chest. The creature looked like some kind of _goo monster_ with a fancy, and fashionably exaggerated, outfit, consisting of a grey light-suit with red and yellow squares on the front of the torso, big white shoulder pads and gloves, and shoes with roller skates. If Luz didn't know any better, she'd be horrified by the outfit, but then again, she's the one who got kicked of her school's prom for wearing an _otter suit_ , sooo. "He's two years younger than me but incredibly talented with magic. I'll introduce you two later, he's usually between snowdin and waterfall, so you should come across him while going to the capital."

"Number one, yes don't worry Toriel is in safe hands, or should I say, ' _goat momma_ '" She playfully wiggled her eyebrows as Willow started to giggle. "Number two, he seems cool! Can't wait to meet him."

"Glad to hear that and I'm pretty sure he'll also like you a lot, I mean he's a human enthusiastic here on the underground, he even created a human club at school ' _The Human Appreciation Society_ ' as it is called."

"Oh really?" Now Luz was interested.

"Yes, he studied every book on the human matter and even has a collection of human artifacts, that's why I was surprised that you found that faded ribbon."

"Oh well, it's- _*YAWN*_ kinda cute, tho..." Luz held the plushie closer to her face taking in the scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and... snails?...

"Luz, you seem very tired. Why don't you rest a little? You've been through a lot today and you can't exactly go adventure yourself on that state, besides it's very late." Willow helped Luz up and into the bed "The pie ain't even ready yet, so why not take a nap?" She said softly.

"Yeah, ahh... I guess you're right... Night, Willow..." And just like that, she fell asleep holding the plushie.




Luz woke up, to the sound of the _music box playing a soft melody_. It was calming, it made the atmosphere feel warm, like, it felt like **_home_**. A sweet scent filled the room, and as Luz looked down, she took notice of the _cinnamon-butterscotch pie_. It looked like it was still warm. She picked it up and turned on the lights, which Willow might have been the one to turn off and make the music box start playing.

As she got to the corridor, she went straight up to the living room to see if anyone was up, and to her surprise, the three members of the house were all together in the room, sitting close to the fireplace as the man with glasses read a book out loud about _snails_.

"Good morning, child! Already up?" Asked the dark-skin man.

"Oh, morning Luz!" Said Willow with a smile.

"Hiya... I just got up, but I need to get going * _yawn_ * Thanks for the pie, by the way" Luz was trying to fight the sleep and laziness to get moving. The sooner she started to go, the sooner she would get home.

"Ok then, I'll get you to the door. Be right back" Willow said turning on her heel.

Willow walked into the hall and went down the stairs into a dark, awfully long hallway. Luz followed her taking in every little detail of the path.

After a long walk, they got to a big purple door with the insignia in it. Before Willow opened it she looked to Luz from the corner of her eye "Hey, Luz? I warned a friend of mine that you were coming, and they told me they would guide you through snowdin and keep an eye on you afterward, believe it or not, some people don't particularly like humans, as they want to take the surface back. Me and my parents don't mind being down here, it's where our home is but be careful with the **_royal guard_**." Her grip on the door tightened "They are hunters who would exterminate you in the blink of an eye." Luz gulped, was it getting hot in here? Why was she sweating?

With that said, Willow opened the doors to reveal another tunnel, this one's smaller than the last. "Good luck! I'll text you later to see how're you doing!" As Luz started walking into the corridor, she said her goodbyes and waved to Willow.

She got to the second dark door. She adjusted her backpack and pushed it open with all her strength, and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, hehehehe!😈  
> Anyway, did you like the chapter?  
> From here on out the true adventure begins, hurray!~  
> Tell me your thoughts and your best guesses for the characters to appear in the comments!  
> Chapter 6 on the way!  
> \- Mary, an INFJ
> 
> (BTW, I wrote another short fic, It's a sans character analysis, more like a POV, so go check that out and tell me your thoughts!)


	6. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Uwa!! So Holiday🎵
> 
> Or 
> 
> Snowy action! Luz finds out what's behind the door.  
> (Sans starts playing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the MAIN PLOT! TCHAN TCHANRAN RAN!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Leave in comments suggestions and questions, if you have any)  
> (And if you enjoyed this fic, check out my other UNDERTALE One-shot called RESET)

_Cold_

_“ACHUUUUU!” ‘Gosh, it’s freezing!’_

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she started to notice where she was. A snow forest stretched all the way to a bridge, a simple wooden bridge.

She looked behind and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly she heard a _*beep*_ to her right, and she took notice of a huge pile of snow. She didn’t care about the noise at first, it could be her ears playing pranks on her until she heard it again.

_*beep*_

She looked closely at the pile of snow until she noticed a camera, turned on.

“WHAT THE- AHHH-“ She slipped and fell on her back with a soft _*huff*_ “Ugh!...”

All of a sudden, quick footsteps were heard to her left. She jerked her head to where the noise came from, dread washing all over her.

“Uh, hello?” … _What the heck?!_

She got up and started to walk slowly, she checked behind her to see if the camera was still recording _‘At least if I die someone will notice’_ She thought to herself. She kept walking and walking in the path, silent noises coming from the trees all around her. Every second that passed seemed heavier than the last and the closer she got to the bridge, the more she wanted to run back to the door and go back to Willow and her cozy house and nice parents.

She made sure not to make much noise, just for whoever was following her to snap the branch with one of the most deafening noises she’s ever heard. She didn’t look back, she was looking down at her chest, waiting for the heart to pop out any moment.

She got to the bridge safely, and as she got there she just wanted to run, run as far as her legs allowed her to.

But then she heard footsteps.

Footsteps on the snow walking closer and closer to her.

Her eyes could burn holes in her chest at that moment, she was so scared that her whole body froze. She was shivering and shaking, waiting for the attack, for the heart to pop out and shatter on the moment.

“ **H U M A N . . .** ” A deep husky voice said from behind her, in a threatening way.

“ **D O N’ T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?** ” _Wait what?_

“ **T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D.** ” _Okay, what the actual heck is going on?!_

Despite all of the alarms on her head going off at once, she turned around to face the figure. It was tall with a wild grey mane, despite being hooded Luz could make out its pale skin and golden fang. It was wearing a red oversized hoodie with dark burn marks, dark grey, also oversized, sweatpants and… were those bunny slippers?

The figure stretched its bony hand with long yellow fingernails and, reluctantly, the Human took it, shaking slightly their hands-

 ** _*pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff*_** _Okay, I’m done! It’s over! I can´t stand this anymore!_

“Bwahahahaha! _*snort*_ Haaaa haha!” The creature was a lady, apparently, who was now howling in laughter ( _wait was that a tear in her eye?! It wasn’t that funny!_ ) She had a whoopee cushion on her hand, the human squishing it when she took her hand. “Oh Titan, that was hilarious, haha!” Luz had a disgusted expression on her face, the fear turning into annoyance. “Ha, you should’ve seen your face! You were like ‘ _Oh no! I’m gonna die, this creature’s going to kill me!_ ’ Hahaha!”

Luz was blushing out of embarrassment caused by the creature’s statement and she crossed her arms and turned around with a frown, geez, _who still does_ **THAT** _anyway_.

“Haha… Hey, don’t be like that, you were scared weren’t ya? Plus it was sooo funny, how didn’t you want me to laugh?” The woman composed herself “Anyway” She pushed her hood down, revealing her face “I’m Eda, Eda the Owl Lady. And you are?” She asked leaning to look at Luz’s face, who was still annoyed.

“…”

“Aww, don’t be like that! Here, I’m sorry, okay? But I had to do it! Otherwise, you’d still be scared of me! Well, you’re angry now, but it’s still better than fear, ain’t it?” Said the woman with a smug look on her face.

 _‘I guess she’s right’_ * _sigh_ * “I’m Luz, Luz the Human.” Luz turned to the witch, arms still crossed but the frown softened.

“A Human, huh? You know, I should be looking for one right now, but I was not feeling it, so don’t worry! I don’t care about you. Wait, no that sounded horrible. I mean, not in the way of hunting you down. Now my sister, hah! You should be careful with her, She’s the head of the royal guard, so once she sees you, _krrrek!_ ” The woman made a hand motion in a cutting-like way on her neck.

Luz gulped, and gulped hard, the knot in her throat was hard to swallow.

“With that said, you don’t have to worry, I’ll make sure my sister doesn’t hurt you in any way, I told a friend we now have in common I’d keep an eye on you” The witch winked at the Human. She looked over the Human’s shoulder, as she was still leaning on her knees to look the human in the eyes, and saw something that made her expression change. “Hey, come with me for a sec, won’t ya?”

The witch passed the wood bridge, and the human followed her close behind. In the distance, she saw a dark figure wandering in the snow coming their way “Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp!” The witch pointed behind the Human.

Luz looked in that direction and saw a very curiously shaped lamp, she gave Eda the biggest ‘ _What?!_ ’ face but did as the witch said.

“EDA!” Luz heard another female voice as the figure got closer. It was a tall woman, pale skin just like Eda’s but this one, had dark raven-colored hair, a matching dark blue dress and boots, a soft blue scarf, and a pearly white cape. ‘ _That must be her sister_.’

“Good morning to you too, Lily!” Eda shouted “Well you look splendid this morning, did you something to your face?”

The other lady got closer with a frown and a tired expression “No Edalyn, I just didn’t get enough sleep last, and I know you were joking but seriously could you not?” She said angrily.

“What happened this time? Did you finally get kicked out of that dumb royal guard?” Eda was snickering.

“No, just, ugh, they’re insufferable! They think it’s my duty to take care of the new guards! They’re young and talented, that’s true but they’re also annoying and think they are better than everyone!” She had true frustration in her tone.

“Aww, don’t let them get to you Lily, show them who’s the boss is! Punch their leader for dominance!” Eda had a wicked smile tugging on her lips.

“Edalyn, they’re teenagers. I can’t- just- **PUNCH A CHILD!** ” Annoyance evident in her tone.

“Meh, don’t say I didn’t advise ya.” Eda just shrugged.

“Anyhow, shouldn’t you be on patrol?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you think I’m doing? Staring at that oddly shaped lamp?” _‘Damm you, Eda!’_

“… I don’t know, but you could very much be, knowing you as I do.” The witch sighed “Just keep looking out for humans, won’t you?” Lily, as Eda called, was starting to leave in the direction she came from.

“Don’t worry, I got your back.” Eda gave her a gentle smile.

“Thank you, I’ll be waiting for your report by the end of the day.” The other witch left.

Eda checked both directions, making sure no one was around. “Ok, you can come out now” She whisper-shouted.

Luz looked at Eda from behind the lamp and walk out from behind it. “Woah, was that your sister?”

“Yes! The head of the royal guard, Lilith Clawthorn, one of the most powerful witches in bonesborough. Of course, I’m stronger than her but that’s beside the point.” She said that like it was obvious.

“So you’re gonna help me get to the barrier?” Luz asked hopeful, to have such a powerful witch by your side, what an honor!

“Pff, haha _*snort*_ haha” Luz frowned at the witch. “Sorry kid but I promise I’d keep an eye on you, and I will! But, the thing is, as noticed my sister expects me to catch a human, so it wouldn’t be nice to go walking around with one, ya know? Plus, I have my own life issues, so I’ll help you, but you gotta keep going on your own”

Luz hadn’t thought of it that way, but, all in all, the witch was right.

“Ok, I guess…”

“Aw, don’t look so down! Here, I’ll have someone keep you company” The witch clears her throat “KING! COME HERE YOU LAZY DEMON!”

Suddenly, a flower emerged from the snow- wait, **YOU**?!

“Weh?!” The little flower demon looked confused.

“Come on, you’re gonna have to guide this Kid to the barrier, make sure that they don’t die, won’t ya?”

“Eh? WEH?!” The demon finally took notice of the Human “It’s **YOU** , **WHAT’RE YOU DOING HERE?!** ”

“Hello again, and in case you haven’t heard the first time, I’M TRYING TO FIND MY WAY BACK HOME.” Luz said slowly like she was talking with a child.

“Oh! You two know each other. Then we can spare the introductions. King, you’re gonna do as I said.”

“Why? Now that I was taking my beauty nap! This insolent child dared to challenge me and doubt my power!” The demon pouted.

“King, you told her you were the big king, and should I remind you that it’s thanks to me that Lilith has chopped your head off? And that it’s thanks to me that you were able to stay in the ruins? And that I’m your BOSS?” Eda said strictly.

“Ngeeeeh, **FINE** , but the Human better do as I say! From now on, you call _Lord of the darkness_!” The demon said frustrated but pleased with the idea of having the Human calling him that.

“Ok, Mr. tiny demon” Luz said challenging.

“ **I TOLD NOT TO CALL ME TINY!** ” The demon was fuming by now.

“And I’m not calling you ‘ _Lord of the darkness_ ’! I’ll call you King like a normal person, fine?!”

“Fine! Hump” The flower disappeared into the ground only to spawn a few feet away from her, in the direction Eda’s sister had disappeared “Come on, Human! Let’s get going!”

Luz looked at him from afar, still a little unsure of this.

“Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll be fine. King may not be the strongest, most powerful demon on bonesborough, but I trust him. He’s my friend, and generally a nice guy.” She said with a soft expression. “You’ll become friends in no time.”

“Ugh, I guess… Thanks, Eda. I should better get going.” She turned on her heel.

“Oh, and be careful with the monsters!” The witch shouted.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fi- **AAAAAAAHHH** ” Luz’s red heart appeared without her noticing and a monster jumped on her. She started to run frantically.

“This is going to be a long trip… HEY, WAIT UP KID!” Eda ran towards the monster that was chasing Luz down.

King just watched with an unimpressed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!  
> Eda: Of course it is! You're a Human, monsters don't like Humans nor strangers very much  
> King: *Watches silently ("Sound of silence" starts playing and camera zooming in on his face)
> 
> Lol, hope you enjoyed it!  
> \- Mary, an INFJ


	7. The shapeshifter and the royal guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns about...
> 
> ✨blue attacks✨
> 
> and also meets a peculiar creature, a shapeshifter  
> Who could this mysterious being be?
> 
> Also, more Papyrus moments, hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do know that for someone who posted 6 chapters daily, it's weird that it took me three days to get this out, but school just got real, and as you may not know, I'm an 11th grader, taking an art course, and believe me when I tell that time is something I don't particularly have. But, hey! If you're still here, thanks! I appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! 😁

Soft white snow falls silently in the hoods they walked through, dancing graciously with the gentle wind.

Luz wishes she had borrowed a jacket from Willow’s, but no one warned her she’d be out in the cold snow, shivering with a flower that had an unamused expression its face.

They’ve been walking for quite some time by now, they found a talking snowman, who gave her a piece of its snow, asking them to take it to the ends of the world. They also found a magic storage box, as King explained:

“You can store the things you don’t need now in here, instead of walking around with that dumb backpack completely full-“

“Hey! It’s not dumb! Plus I-“

“ **IT DOESN’T MATTER!** If you keep all of that stuff inside, you won’t be able to give it you're all in battles, and if that happens you’ll end up dead, and if YOU die, Eda’s gonna kill me! So, take my advice when I tell you to leave some of the useless stuff you have in the box! _Maybe we’ll find someone who’ll buy it…_ ” King had a mischievous expression, probably plotting some scamming.

“Ok, ok! You’re right. I guess I’m gonna leave a few things, maybe the stick?” Luz held the stick in her hand with a thoughtful expression.

“…Why the heck do you keep a stick with you?” King looked genuinely surprised, he already thought the human didn’t play with the full deck, but this?

“Hey! It was the first thing I found to defend myself when I fell! It has emotional value.” Luz looked at the stick like it was the most precious thing on earth.

“Ugh, whatever. Just do whatever you want.”

Afterwards, Luz decided to keep the stick. ‘ _It might be useful_ ’

They wandered through the woods, saw a weird stand that had a few notes saying ‘don’t move’ and some burnt bones, someone must be smoking on them.

They just shrugged it off until…

“Hey! * _Sniff Sniff_ * I thought I saw something move * _sniff sniff_ *” Luz looked slowly behind her, where the voice came from. There was a…. _Honestly not even I know what the heck is that_. It was a weird dog that could walk on two legs, it was dressed ( _well, kinda_ ) but it’s face….

“I can only see things that are moving, _hoot_.” It had a weird bird face, swear to god it was creeping everyone out- **_WAIT, DID HE JUST ‘HOOT’?!_**

It kept sniffing and ‘ _oh? So, he was the one who was smoking the bones! Now that makes more sense._ ’

‘ _…_ ’

‘ _Actually, forget it. It doesn’t make any sense at all._ ’

He came out of the stand and kept sniffing; he was getting closer to them with his eyes closed.

“Hum” He was practically on top of Luz, as so that the red heart pop out of her chest.

He looked suspicious, maybe he was playing dumb. Whatever it was he picked his blade, a dim light blue glow emanated from it and prepared to swing it in Luz’s direction.

“Pssst, don’t move!” King whisper shouted. “The blade can hurt you if it’s glowing blue!”

“You sure?” Luz answered as silently as he did.

“Of course, I’m sure! Who has the most knowledge on demons, you or the king of demons?” He was right, she didn’t know anything about it, and, as much as she was scared, it was also true that he was tasked to keep her safe and Eda seemed serious about it.

She chose to believe the flower demon and let herself get hit. She closed her eyes as the sword swung through her body, in and out.

Luz peeked to see what happened and she saw that the sword didn’t indeed hurt her, not even a scratch.

“See, I told ya! If you wanna survive you better start trusting me.” Said the flower demon.

“Hum, I could’ve sworn I heard something and saw something move, hoot” The odd demon backed away into its stand, _more like yeeted himself into the stand, Ouch…_

“Woah! What was that?” Luz was surprised, to say the least. Her eyes had that distinct shine, a spark of curiosity wakening on her, like a child who was just given chocolate.

“That creature is a shape-shifter. It can take any form it wants, including a creepy owl-dog apparently” King said, proud of his own knowledge “As for the attack, it’s usually what we call a blue attack, when what’s going to hit you is glowing blue it means you must remain stopped, or else it’s going to damage you. There are more attacks like this but for now, I guess that’s enough.” He advanced a few inches. “Come on, let’s keep going!”

“Okay” She ran towards the flower to catch up with him “Thanks, by the way. You really saved me there.” Said Luz in a low voice, loud enough for the flower to hear.

“Hehe he, I knew you’d see how amazing I am! You have the privilege to have the king of demons guiding you, any other demon you’d be dead by now.” He said proudly.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m really lucky I got you as my guide.” Luz said with a soft smile on her lips.




“So, you found a symbol on a leaf in one plant,” King had an inquisitive look on his face “but Willow couldn’t see it?”

“Yes, and, when I draw it and tap it” Luz exemplified by touching the newly drawn glyph on a sheet of paper. A little blue flower emerged from the paper, green glow all around it “this happens. I don’t know how, but apparently, I can do magic now, but only like this,” Luz twirled her finger “I can’t do the finger thing, you know?”

“Hum, interesting. We should talk to Eda about this later, that is, if we find her.” King knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

“You’re saying we may not find her?”

“Well, it’s still a long walk until snowdin, so it’s unlikely we’ll see her befo-“

“Hey, Kiddo! You good?” The older witch shouted a little ahead of them.

*gasp* “Eda!” Luz ran past King, towards the old lady.

“Or maybe we’ll see her now, you know” King sighted approaching Eda and the Human.

“So, how’s it going so far? King hasn’t bite ya, has he?” Eda asked with a teasing smile towards king.

“No, but even if he tried, I wouldn’t let him. I’m strong.” Luz tried to show off the muscle she doesn’t have.

“Yeah so, where’s your sis-“ King was once again interrupted, it was like the universe was against him today.

“ **EDALYN!** ” A woman shouted from behind Eda, making the ladder put on an annoyed expression.

“Oh, here we go again.” Eda composed herself and turned around. “Hello, Lily. Have you a found a dumb Human Yet?” Luz frowned “Or did you put those kids in their place?” Now Eda had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Edalyn, what is this?!” Lilith looked at her sister dead in the eyes. Her eyes were fierce with anger.

“Hum? Oh! You mean the Hot dog. You do remember I have a hot dog stand in Hotland, right?” ‘ _Wait, where did the hot dog come from?_ ’

“No, Edalyn. Why do you have a child and… That flower demon! Didn’t I tell you to get rid of it!” She was fuming.

“Well, yes, and I did! It’s now living in the ruins, so technically, I got rid of it, just like you asked.” Eda said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh boy…” King whispered but Luz heard. As soon as she looked up, Lilith was stomping her foot on the snow like she was a child who had just been denied.

“ **GUH! WHY ARE YOU SO… INSUFFERABLE?!** ” Eda just shrugged and stayed quiet. “ **WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH-** “ Lilith took in the Human’s round ears. “ **WAIT! IS THAT A HUMAN?!** ” She was completely incredulous.

“Huh,” Eda looked at the Human who returned the worried look “No?...” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“OH? If that’s so, how do you explain the ROUND EARS?!” Again with the shouting.

“It’s a birth defect?...” ‘ _Stop making it sound like a question!_ ’

They stayed dead silent for a few seconds, it was even possible to hear one dog barking _'_ _or trying to?'_

“… A birth defect, huh? Then prove it to me.” Lilith looked calmer but suspicious, a hand on her chin.

“What?...” Eda was as surprised as Luz and King.

“I said, PROVE IT TO ME.” Lilith shot a menacing look at Eda as she uttered those words slowly.

The implication finally dawned on them, Luz couldn’t do magic and witchy stuff. Lilith was gonna notice and either kill her or bring her to the king, for the ladder to kill her himself.

…Unless…

“Ok, so, what do you want the kid to do?” Eda asked first.

“First off, I want know to know what’s this child doing with you, Human or not.”

“Well, the kid got lost and I was bringing her back to snowdin, obviously.” Eda tried her best not to give anything away.

“If that’s so, what’s the flower doing with you?”

“King just came to say ' _Hi_ '. He was just leaving, wasn’t he?” Eda shot a look at King.

“O-oh yes! I already said hi, so, hum, bye!” King disappeared in the snow with a soft *thump*

“…Ok, I guess. Now do it.” Lilith said.

“Do what?”

“DO-“ Lilith paused and took a deep breath “Just do a simple spell. Any spell.” Lilith kept her cool.

“Ok then.” Eda turned to Luz and looked her dead in the eyes. She then whispered, “Kid, you Humans have no idea how to do magic, right?”

Luz shook her head and Eda sighted, a worried expression adorning her facial features, along with some wrinkles. “That’s what I feared. Oh well, guess we’ve gotta cheat.” Said Eda with the face of someone who’s planning to take over the world.

“ _Actually, Eda, I wanted to show you something-_ “ Luz whispered.

“So? I don’t have all day. Prove it to me or I’ll take you to the King, and Eda? We’ll have a little conversation later.” Lilith said in a strict tone, Eda grimaced as she knew what the king would do to the Human and what ‘little conversation’ she was going to have later.

Luz took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Due to my birth defect, I can’t exactly do magic the traditional way, but… “She drew the glyph on the snow and gave it a gentle tap. A golden flower grew, slowly but surely, as the snow fell gently on its petals, glow fading gradually. “I can do it like this, hehe.” Luz said bashfully.

Lilith’s eyes widened and so did Eda’s. They had never seen anything like that. Humans were definitely full of surprises, Lilith had learned that the last time she saw a Human when she and Eda were still children. They’re smart and slippery, the last Human on the underground did some damage to it, but they didn’t end beautifully, in fact, they’re not even dead… just… trapped…. Somewhere…

“…How… did you do that?” Lilith started asking.

“I once saw a weird symbol on a flower’s leaf and so I tried to copy it to a sheet of paper and, when I tapped it, it just blossomed! That’s… How I do magic.” Luz tried her best not to give anything away.

“…” Lilith was completely paralyzed, of many weird things she has seen throughout the years, this one certainly was the most… surprising, lack of a better word to describe it.

“So Lily,” Eda looked at Luz with the expression of a proud mentor and then to the flower, finally her sight landing on her sister. “Was that enough proof?”

“I- I don’t understand. Humans aren’t able to do magic… You said you just drew it and then tapped it?” Lilith stumbled on her words.

“Yes! Weird, right? But that’s how it works.” Luz answered absentmindedly before she realized what she just said could imply that she was Human.

“Wha- I knew old witches had their own way of doing magic. Tho, I never thought I would be like this! Just… What...” Lilith paid it no mind.

“Lilith, I know you heard me. Was that enough proof?” Eda asked cockily, a giant grin splattered on her face.

“No! Of course not!” Oh well, they tried at least. “I’ll- I’ll take my own conclusions, but!” Lilith lifted a finger. “You play by my rules now. I’ll have you do some tests to see your capacities as a witch.” She gave the Human a sharp look.

“So, you’re just going to reactivate those stupid puzzles?” Eda said trying to suppress her laughter.

“NO! Edalyn, they’re Traps, TRAPS! Not, just, puzzles.” The witch scoffed, a blush displayed on her cheeks.

“Whatever.” She turned to Luz. “Don’t worry Kiddo, you’re gonna do just fine. Plus, you better tell me about that magic of yours once we’re alone, won’t ya?” She playfully nudged Luz.

“Well,” Lilith recomposed herself. “I guess I’ll be going. I still have to activate the traps.” She turned and started walking, almost disappearing in the snowy wind when she said “I’ll be watching…- Ow!” She slammed against a tree. “ _Ugh, who- put- the tree here!_ ” She whisper-shouted.

“Is she gone yet?” A little voice came from the lump of snow behind her.

“Yes King, you can come out now.” Eda rubbed her temples “The Human here has something to discuss with us. What was your name again?”

“Luz! Luz Noceda.” Luz said happily.

“So, Luz, tell us about the symbol you found, again.” Said Eda and with the twirl of her finger, two chairs made of snow appeared.




“So, what you’re telling me is that no one else can see the symbols?” Asked the witch.

“No, only when I draw them.” Luz said after a long explanation.

“Hum, I heard about the old ways of the witches.” Eda started “They said they had a different way of doing magic, I think it was called ‘ _Glyph magic_ ’. Maybe you’ll be able to find some info in the library back in snowdin.”

“There’s a library?!”

“Yes, there is, but I’m not stepping in there, nuh huh, not even dead, not only because I was expelled for bringing food, Nope!” Eda said dismissively.

“It’s ok. So right now, we’re heading to snowdin, right King?”

“Yes, but I suppose it’ll be troublesome with your sister reactivating the traps right Eda?” King asked.

“Nah, those old puzzles? Hah! Even a child could go through them.” Eda laughed.

“Okay then! What’re we waiting for? Let’s get moving!” Luz jumped from her seat to stand in a Triumphant way.

“ _I bet a hundred snails that she got all excited because of the library._ ” Eda whispered to King and said demon just frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, a long chapter to compensate for the delay? OMG!😱  
> Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned!  
> (Comment if you wanna talk or have any opinions you want to share, I'm open to reply and to criticism)
> 
> -Mary, an INFJ
> 
> (Revised, any mistakes report to me)


	8. Puzzles and spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's journey through the snow forest's puzzles begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm back with another chapter, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check the endnotes, I have a few things to discuss.
> 
> «Any errors report to me!»

As they walked out of that area, they came across that weird shapeshifter, this time it took the form of a dog with armor, a shield, and a sword, the face of an owl still.

“Hoot!” he stared at them, expecting something.

“ _*sight*_ Hooty, why are you pretending to be a dog again?” Eda asked, a tired expression on her face like this, had happened before.

“Hoot! Hoot!” The creature barked.

“Ugh, not this again…” Eda turned to Luz, messaging her temples. “Kiddo, you like dogs?” Luz nodded “Then do us a favor and pet him.” Eda pointed at the shapeshifter.

“You- You want me to pet that thing? Why not you?” Luz seriously didn’t want to get in a fight, and she wasn’t particularly excited to pet that creature.

“One, he’s not moving until someone pets him, two, he doesn’t want me to pet him, he wants you” As soon as that was said, the creature crept closer to Luz, it was practically on top of her.

“Gah!” Luz fell on her back.

Eda walked up to her “So, will you do it?” the Old lady said with a smug.

“Ugh, fine! I’ll do it.” Luz got up, looked at its demon black eyes, stretched her hand forward, and petted.

_*pet pet pet*_

The creature’s tail started to wiggle rapidly as Luz kept petting and soon enough its neck started growing, and growing, and growing, and- **_OH, COME ON!_**

The neck stretched so much that they couldn’t see the end of it.

Luz had a shocked expression on her face, eyes threatening to pop out of her face.

“I guess that did it, let’s go kid!” Eda started walking “It’s still a long walk until snowdin.”

“Wha?...” Luz started to follow after Eda but never losing eye contact with the creature's long neck.




They walked up to the first puzzle.

“I see you’ve finally arrived.” Said Lilith revealing herself from behind the snowy wind.

“What?” Eda said in a loud tone.

“I said, I see you’ve finally arrived!” Lilith shouted.

“… WHAT?” Eda asked after a little pause.

“I SAID THAT YOU’VE FINALLY-“

“WE CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Eda had a malicious smile on her lips.

“UGH, EDALYN!!” Lilith stomped her foot like a child.

“Hehe this one never gets old” Eda said more to herself but both King and Luz heard.

“Hey, You nervous?” King asked the Human.

“I would be lying if I told you I wasn’t” Luz sighted “I hope everything turns out ok. I have to go back home or else, mami’s gonna be so worried.” Luz said with a worried and tired expression. She liked the adventure and the creatures she had the pleasure to meet here, but the thing is, she was also very worried, for her safety and her mother’s sake. As nice as this was, it needed to end so that she could go back home.

“Don’t worry! You’ll do just fine! I trust you, my pupil! And if you need help” the flower disappeared on the snow only to its face to come out, just enough for someone really close to them to see “I’ll be here watching!”

“Thank you, King, that’s really sweet. “Luz smiled softly. 

“Anyway, CHILD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” The older witch asked.

“Yes!” Luz answered.

“GOOD! THIS’LL BE YOUR FIRST TEST, ‘THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE’!” Lilith opened her arms in a demonstrating way “ANY WITCH WOULD BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH THIS! GO AHEAD, TAKE A STEP!”

Luz gulped as she looked at the trapped floor.

“Hey kid, something’s not right, I just don’t remember what, but I think you can take a step.” Eda said.

“If something’s not right, how can I take a step?!” Luz was even more nervous now, even her guide was trying to get rid of her, apparently, she does know humans can’t stand many volts of electricity, right?

“I’ve done this puzzle before and… I can’t explain but something’s missing, something that used to make it dangerous.” Eda grabbed her by her shoulders “Trust me on this kid. Take a confident step forward.” The witch smiled at the Human.

Luz took one last glance at the field she had to cross and nodded to Eda. She then composed herself took a deep breath and… she took the step of faith.

**_*BZZZZZZZZZ!*_ **

Luz opened her eyes just in time to see Lilith being electrocuted with a loud buzzing noise.

“What… What just happened?” Luz turned and asked her guides. They just shrugged. Then she looked back at the other witch who now wore a furious expression on her face.

“The orb! How did I forget the orb, Lilith! You had **ONE** job!” She whisper-shouted to herself. She then picked an orb she had under her cloak, and looked at the human, then the maze, and then the orb “…” she then caught Eda’s laughter from the other side of the field and glared at her. “Ugh… You know what? FORGET IT!” She looked at the Human again “You win this time but next time, I won’t fail. You’re in my territory now.” She disappeared in the fog.

Luz then turned to Eda who was choking in her laughter. “What was that all about?”

“Haha _*snort*_ ha, Lily forgot that the electricity maze only works on people who have in their possession the orb she had, so in the end who got electrocuted was her and not you”

“But why? What did I do to get her electrocuted?”

“You took a step forward, that’s all it took to turn the trap on.” Eda was wiping away a tear that formed in the corner of her eye.




Continuing their journey to get to snowdin, they came across one more puzzle.

“So, all you have to do here is put THIS snowball” Eda pointed at a big snowball that stood in front of Luz. She then jogged to the other side of the little ring, slipping and falling on her back in the process. She got up, whipped the snow out of her clothes, and continued her course. “INTO THIS HOLE!” She shouted a few feet away from them.

Luz looked at the ball, it looked soft and cool. She prepared herself to push the and, just as she rested her hands on top of it, it slid away at an amazing speed, as for Luz, she fell face first in the cold ice rink. Eda had let her wear a spare brown stuffy jacket she had on one of her stands, but even with the jacket, Luz could still feel the chilling cold in her whole body.

“COM’ON KIDDO! THE BALL IS SHRINKING!” Eda shouted again.

“Wait, THE BALL IS WHAT?!” Luz’s head jerked in the direction of the ball. The ball was indeed shrinking, slowly but surely. “OH MY GOD! NO!”

Luz ran towards the ball, only to slip again and hit it hard, hard enough for it to clash on the rink’s end and go back to the beginning. “Agh! Come back here!” Luz ran to the ball again, again and again, until the ball was small, small enough it wouldn’t go against the rink’s ends and finally she got the ball in the hole, a **light blue flag** coming out of it and a piece of paper that read:

_«"Ball" is "Small." You waited, still, for this opportunity, ... then dethroned "Ball" with a sharp attack. (You are awarded 4 Snails.) »._

“I DID IT! FINALLY! GOSH!” Luz chanted as she grabbed the Snails. “Guys did you see- that…”

“Haha! There it goes!” Eda slid another ball in the hole, this one had the ball's starting size. A **red flag** came out of it. “Nice! 50 Snails, come to mama~” Eda had a huge grin on her face.

“What the-“ Luz didn’t have time to finish the sentence as King made his way with a ball as big as Eda’s and put it in whole.

“Give your money to the KING OF DEMONS!” Another **red flag** came out of it, this time only came out 10 Snails “Weh?” King looked confused.

“Haha! Guess I win.” Eda said smugly.

Luz was frowning by now until she looked at the spikes that once rose, now were nowhere to be seen. “Guys! The exit’s open!” Luz hurried excitedly.

“Hum?” Eda looked up from where she was putting another ball in the hole. “Aw, that’s great! Have fun!” Eda waved at her from her spot.

“You’re not coming?” Luz wasn’t disappointed anymore, she was annoyed.

“Nah. Got a scam going on, you see.” She said as King put another ball in. “We’ll catch up with you later. Stay alive kid!”

Luz frowned and murmured annoyances as she walked away from them.




“So, you’re finally alone, I see” Snow embraced her as Luz noticed a shadow figure in the snow. The figure stepped closer to reveal it was Lilith, again. “Ready for your second puzzle?” She asked looking down on the Human.

“Uh sure?” Luz wasn’t quite sure how to answer, none of her guides were there to help or protect her. ‘ _Guess I’ll have to figure it out on my own_ ’.

“Ok, your next puzzle will test how smart you are, it’s very hard, not even I could solve it and I’ve been trying for days but to no avail.” Luz gulped. “Your test will be this” Lilith handed her a sheet of paper, making Luz cock her head like a confused puppy.

Upon closer inspection, the paper was…

“ _A word search?_ ” Luz said unamused, quirking an eyebrow at the older.

“…Yes…” The witch looked at her with wide eyes and an ashamed expression on her face. “I know it isn’t a very good puzzle, and it has nothing to do if you’re a Human or not but, guh, the thing is,” She raised a hand trying to prove her point. “I tried t think of a good test for you to do but, she looked at the work search. “I’ve been trying to solve that with no success, and if that made me suffer as much as it did, out of frustration” the witch blushed and looked away “maybe you could feel some of that frustration as well!” She crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

Luz was still very much confused, but you know what? That was a lot better than one of those weird puzzles Lilith had activated, she surely didn’t want to go through another electricity field without Eda or King’s help. Once she was done here, she was dragging them with her, even if by the ear, or… the- the petal. _*cough cough*_.

“Ok then, I accept the challenge!” She opened her bag and took out her pencil.

The word search was particularly easy, it had words like _‘monster’_ , _‘skeletons’_ , and literally the first line of the word search, even tho it clearly said _nightmare_ edition on the right side of the page.

“phew, Okay Lilith! I’m done!” She showed the witch the paper. Lilith was agape, probably wondering how smart she was.

“Oh… I guess that completes the puzzle, hehe” She gave a nervous chuckle, an unreadable look on her face. “Well,” she got up from the snow chair she had conjured earlier. “I should get going.” She started awkwardly walking away. “Bye…” once she thought she was far from eyesight, she started running.

Luz watched her go and stretched her body as she got up. She still needed to get Eda and King and stop them from scamming the hole. Honestly, what did they have in their heads, they were so weird! Luz smiled at the thought, guess she found her people, huh. As for Lilith, _well she could’ve at least said thanks._




Luz went back to check on Eda and King, but to her surprise they were gone. ‘Catch with you later my as-‘. Her thought was interrupted by a cold sensation that spread electricity through her whole body. A snowflake had fallen on her bare hand. When she looked up, it was snowing just like when she and King were walking. She took in the fresh air that entered her lungs, looking up, a small snowflake fell on top of her nose, she giggled and shivered at the sensation. When she opened her eyes, she saw a weird shaped constellation displayed in the sky. It looked like a kind of umbrella with a triangle on top and a circle all around it.

“…” Luz looked pensive at the night sky, moving slowly as she took her pencil and notepad from her bag and sketched the symbol. After finishing it, she gave it a gentle tap, making the paper crumple and a softly glowing orb appears.

 _*gasp*_ “I learned another glyph! A light glyph!” Luz said to no one in particular. She then drew a few more and packed her stuff back in the backpack. At least she learned something new in Eda’s and King’s absence.




She walked past where her last meeting with Lilith had taken place and, as she moved to a new area, surprised hit her upon looking at a table that had a bowl of spaghetti, a handwritten note, and a microwave. She pickets up the note that read:

« _Greetings, Child_

_In case you don’t know, it’s miss Lilith Clawthorne who’s writing._

_I wanted to thank you for your help and comprehension earlier, I know you probably weren’t expecting something so ‘basic’ as a test but, I really did appreciate it, regardless of your identity, Human or not._

_I made this bowl of spaghetti in to show my appreciation, I suppose you must be hungry, walking around the snow forest, and doing puzzles. I hope you enjoy it._

_Ass. Lilith Clawthorne_

_P.S.: **Prepare for your next test**._»

The handwriting was pretty and _very elegant_. Luz looked at the now completely frozen, and stuck to the table, spaghetti. Luz smiled, even tho she couldn’t eat it, cause the microwave was frozen too, the gesture was nice and kind, coming from Lilith.

She left it there and kept walking. **Her journey was only just beginning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things before we continue our story:  
> 1\. I would like to know if you're enjoying the story so far and if you have any advice and/or tips, ideas are also welcomed.  
> 2\. I'll try to post 1 to 2 chapters a week, if I have time maybe 3.  
> 3\. Next chapter I'll finish the snow forest area and Luz will finally meet snowdin! yay!  
> 4\. I've been working on side works, other fanfics you can read here, I'll leave the links below, so go check them out!  
> 5\. I was wondering, should I do an art share fanfic? I mean, I'm always saying I'm taking an art course but if you're interested I could create an art share fic.  
> 6\. And final, I promise. Would you like a side chapter, like a Q&A? If you have questions, of course, if you don't I'll keep posting the chapters normally, and answering your comments, obviously.
> 
> My other fics:
> 
> Home memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540928
> 
> RESET - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!😉
> 
> -Mary, an INFJ


	9. The way to the snow city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the 'not so' nice scream guy! More puzzles and mysteries!
> 
> or
> 
> Luz completes more and more puzzles, meets a new character and finally finds Eda, as for Lilith? She's finally getting the hang of the puzzles as they are getting harder and harder. Will Luz be able to solve them all?
> 
> *Bonestrousle intensifies* Nyeh heh heh❗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the longest chapter yet, but I do hope you like it. Despite the summary, the chapter has way much more to it, but of course, NO SPOILERS!🙅🏻
> 
> Anywho, tell me your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> \- Mary, a very, VERY busy INFJ😅
> 
> (BTW! Tell me your best guess about the song Luz is humming at the beginning of the chapter!)

“ _Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum humm~_ ” Luz hummed a happy song as she took care of what was her next puzzle, apparently. She had gotten to an area where spikes were blocking her way, so since Eda and King were nowhere to be seen, she was trying to solve this one on her own. She had checked every tree on that area, again finding a camera recording which was kinda odd, but she just shrugged it off. She also checked under some rocks she was now taking the snow off of a big snow pile. As the snow was dispersing Luz started to make out a metal platform that had, what looked like a map painted in it. A big red _‘ X’_ marking probably the solution to the puzzle.

“Yes!” Luz whispered enthusiastically, fist-bumping the air. “Now, where’s that _‘ X’_?”

She followed the path marked on the platform but found nothing, maybe it was underneath?

“ _ **Eh!** Uuuuugh…_” Luz heard a male voice to her left. As she looked in the direction of the voice, she saw a boy, probably two years younger than her, with soft brown skin color and dark hair, he was also pushing an ice cream ‘ _or nice scream?_ ’ car, trying to make it move. “Move you stupid piece of trash!” He kicked a wheel, soon regretting as he was now wincing in pain.

Luz was tempted to help, but his rude demeanor wasn’t very ‘ _welcoming_ ’ per se. She opted to just stare at him with a confused expression.

“ **Hey**! What’re you looking at? Don’t you have anything better to do?” He glared at her, poison in his voice.

“Sorry, just thought you might need help, but with that attitude of yours,” She stood up. “ _I don’t think you do._ ”

“Of course, I don’t need your help! I can do this on my own! Even my dad thinks so, that’s why he let me take care of the business!” He lifted his chin in an arrogant manner and crossed his arms. _Gosh, for a nice cream vendor, he sure wasn’t very nice._

He then pushed the car again with all his strength, failing to make it move and falling in the process. Luz tried her best not to laugh at his face covered in snow.

“I’ll tell you what,” Luz walked closer to the boy. “I’ll give you a little hand if you lend me some help too, not much.”

“Hah, no. Like I’d want your help. Just like I said earlier, I’m good on my own!” He got up and this time he slipped and fell backward with a loud _thump_. “Ugh….”

“You sure you don’t want help? I promise we won’t talk about this afterward.” Luz said, a little smug on her face.

“ _Jeez, fine!_ ” He got up again, wiping the snow off of his clothes. “What do you want?” He said with an annoyed expression.

“I’d like to know how can I solve this puzzle, I’ve already figured the platform part but, how do I get rid of the spikes?” Luz said trying to sound as nice as she could.

“ _ **Sikes!** _You really thought I’d help you? Nah, got better things to do. If you’ve figured the platform part, then you’ve got it figured. **HEH!** ” He pushed the car again making it move a few inches “See? I don’t need your help.” He said with a smirk.

Luz got back to the place she was when he arrived, a frown displayed on her face. As she got there, she crossed her arms and glared at the ground. “Why’s that kid such a prick!” She whispered angrily as she kicked de air, or at least what she thought was air. She heard a loud * _click_ * and opened her eyes just in time to see a switch on the snow. When she looked behind, the spikes were gone. “Huh, guess that’s it then.” She looked at the kid. “Well, I really wish I could help, but guess what, the exit’s open so I better rollout. Bye! Thanks for nothing!” She shouted to him, making the kid frown in response.




Just as she was getting out of another puzzle, this one had _X_ tiles that she had to step on to turn them to _Os_ ’, she checked her phone. 13h24, it was already lunchtime, that means…

“Pie time!” Luz sat comfortably on the snow and took out her pie to eat it. Suddenly she heard a noise to her left. As looked in the direction of the noise she saw Lilith using her magic to activate the next _X_ and _Os_ ’ puzzle, spikes rising from the ground as she finished. Only then did Lilith took notice of her.

“Hello, child. How’re you doing so far?” Lilith approached the human and sat down beside her on one of those snow chairs they were always making. ‘ _Should really learn how to do those._ ’ Luz thought.

Lilith then looked at her and with a soft ‘ _hum_ ’ she twirled her finger and Luz rose from the snow ground, the snow she sat in turning into a snow chair just like Lilith’s.

“Thank you. I’m doing fine, I mean It’s my first time doing these puzzles but, I’m starting to get used to them.” Luz said but she actually thought against it, what Lilith could take from that phrase would either be one of two things. **1.** Her puzzles were too easy already for her; **2.** Luz was doing fine, even without Eda and King. The last one could either be good or bad.

“I agree, you’re being rather quick solving them. But not to worry, I’m almost finishing the other puzzles and they won’t be so easy to solve.” Lilith said with a proud smirk. Despite her clumsiness earlier, Luz could tell she was a powerful witch and was probably just having a bad day. She also had a feeling _Lilith already knew she was a Human_ but was just playing along, _why tho?_

Luz thought Lilith was also kinda nice, I mean, she literally gave her spaghetti to eat, even if it was frozen, she still appreciated it.

“Oh, that’s nice, I guess.” Luz took a bite of the pie. ‘ _Díos Mio! It’s sooo good!_ ’ “Oh, by the way, have you seen Eda? She disappeared while I was doing the word search and I can’t seem to find her. Do you have any idea?”

“Well, I’ll be honest with you. Despite being her older sister, I have no idea where she is most of the time, it’s like she vanishes, but she shouldn’t be too far. Maybe in snowdin?” Her expression suddenly changed an annoyed one. “Or maybe scamming some monsters again. _Guh, Edalyn…_ ” She raised her hand to her forehead.

The silence that followed was leaving Luz curious. As she was sure Lilith knew her identity, why wasn’t she trying to catch her this exact moment, when she was vulnerable, instead of talking to her.

“Eh, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you being so nice to me?” Luz tried her luck.

“Well, it’s true that I’ve been testing you back and forth, but I do have my limits. In the end, you must be just as tired as I am, plus you’re still a child.” Lilith said with a comprehensive tone.

“I guess so, once again thanks for the chair, and the spaghetti.” Luz said as she finished the pie and got up. “Let’s see this puzzle.”

As she took a look at this puzzle, it was way much more complicated than the last ones. Luz had a tired expression on her face just by looking at it.

“Hu, hu” Lilith chuckled. “Good luck solving them from now on!” She said as she drew a blue circle and was levitated by a huge pile of snow.

“ _*sight*_ Better get to work…”




“Hey, kiddo! How’s it going?” Eda said with a sly smile.

“ **Where were you two?!** ” Luz said with a frown. She was still trying to solve Lilith’s latest puzzle. She’s been at it for at least fifteen minutes straight, after their talk.

“You know, _business_.” Eda shrugged it off. “Sorry, we didn’t help you earlier but hey! Can’t waste a good deal.”

“More like scam.” King said simply.

Luz pouted at the witch’s demeanor. “Anyway, can you help with this? I’m really tired and I’ve been at it for so long!” Luz was almost begging for help; she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Sure. Look behind that tree, if I remember correctly there should be a **switch**.” Eda pointed to a tree right behind her.

“Wait, really?!” Luz ran to the tree only to see a switch and, as she pressed it, she heard the so-familiar-by-now sound of the spikes disappearing in the snow. “ _Oh, por Díos!_ Thank you!” As Luz faced the tree again, she was met with another camera. “ **Gah!** ” she stumbled backward. “Eda! WHY’S THERE A **CAMERA** RECORDING?! They’re like, **EVERYWHERE I GO!** ”

“Hum?” Eda came closer to Luz and spotted the camera. “Oh that. Must be the science department, they’re responsible to watch over bonesborough. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Anyway, we should better get going before it’s late.” King said.

“Yeah, he’s right kid. Didn’t ya mention something about needing to get home early? Then there’s no time to waste.” Eda started walking, king following along. “So, while we’re at it, how was your solo adventure?”

“Not much, I solved some puzzles, Lilith made me spaghetti and we talked, like fifteen minutes ago, and-

“Woah, Lily was nice with you? Now that’s new…” Eda said with a surprised look.

“I know right?! And the puzzle before I met this _rude boy_ , apparently younger than me, that had a, what? ‘ _Nice scream_ ’ car? He was annoying, like, for real!”

“So you met **_Mattholomule_**. He’s a little pest, not paying a single snail for his ice screams.”

“Don’t you mean Ice creams?”

“ **No.** ” Eda said flatly. 




Soon enough they found themselves in another Puzzle. This one was a _multicolor tiles puzzle_ , not to say it looked especially dangerous.

Eda whistled at the scene. “This one’s rough kid, you better be careful where you step, won’t ya?” Even Eda looked uneasy.

Luz was still horrified by the puzzle. “You’ve arrived.” Lilith appeared on the clearing on the other side of the tiled floor. “Oh. I see you found Eda.”

“ _Jeez Lily, chill_. You’re going to make the Hu-“ King hissed from under the snow, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “The KID, do such a dangerous puzzle? That’s low, even for you, no, especially from you.” She paused for a moment with a proud look on her face, whipping an imaginary tear. “I’m so proud, you’re finally as low as me!” Luz just looked at her with a shocked face.

“Ugh, anyway. I’ll explain the rules shortly, so pay attention please.” Lilith drew a big spell circle playing a graphic representation of the child and the tiles.

“Red tiles act as solid tiles;” The spell circle showed the child being blocked as it tried to step on a red tile, similar actions would happen for the rest of the instructions. “Yellow tiles will electrocute you; Green ones will make a monster appear to fight you; Orange tiles will give you a certain flavor close to an ‘orange’; Purple one’s make you slide through them and will give you a lemon taste; Blue tiles have water, if you smell like an orange while stepping on this one, fish will come to attack you, if the blue tile is close to a yellow tile you’ll also be electrocuted, if none of these conditions are met then you’ll have no problem; as for pink tiles, they are safe tiles. ‘ _phew_ ’” Lilith whispered the last part. “With that said, I shall now activate the puzzle. And with a twirl of a finger, the puzzle activated itself. Many colored tiles changing their colors until they fixated one.

Luz gulped at the sight. She looked at Eda who looked just as shocked as she did, and so did King.

“Ok Luz, just one step.” Luz told herself closing her eyes. She slowly stepped on a green tile, and a monster jumped out of nowhere. “ **GAH!** ” She threw a light glyph she had previously drawn towards the monster, who just looked stunned by the light. “ _Eda what do I do?!_ ” Luz whisper shouted.

“ _Ehhhh_ , Lily, couldn’t you spare the kid some work? And maybe some limbs?!” Eda tried.

Lilith, who now was sitting on a snow chair she had made, looked towards Eda answered with a simple. “No.” She took a sip from her teacup. “Can’t the, _little witch,_ do a simple levitation spell? Or a canceling one?” Lilith then answered, eyes narrowing the Human.

Luz, herself, was as blank as a sheet. She panicked looking everywhere for an answer or something that could actually help her until…

“ _ **ACHUU!**_ ” Luz sneezed as a snowflake fell on top of her nose. It was the third time it started snowing today, and Luz was sure she’d catch a cold. A snowflake fell on her bare hand, just like it had earlier, but this time, upon closer inspection, the snowflake had a glyph on it. “Eda, look! It has a glyph!” Luz said loud enough to draw Eda’s attention.

Eda looked at her hand and then at her. “kid, you sure you’re ok?” Eda had a tired, with a glint of worry, expression on her face.

“Yes, I’m fine, I just- _*sigh*_ You know what? I’ll just test it out.” Luz took her stick out of her bag and started to scribble the glyph on the snow. Once she tapped it, a little pillar of snow appeared. Eda and King just stared at it in awe, a reflection of Luz’s face at that moment. Luz then stood up and drew the same diamond-shaped (kinda) glyph on the snow with the stick, this one bigger. “Guys, get in here!”

Eda jogged to the circle as for King, “I can just, ya know.” He disappeared in the snow and appeared on the other side of the puzzle.

“Ok then. Hold on tight!” Luz said as she tapped the glyph with her foot, sending both of them flying off. From up there she could see Lilith with an incredulous expression on her face, making her want to laugh. She also went above another _XOXO puzzle_. Good Riddance.

“Uh, kid? Hate to break it to you but, how are we going to **LAND**?” Eda asked.

“ ** _Oh. No._** ” Luz said as her eyes grew, with the ground gradually coming closer and closer. “ **GAH!** ” She put her hands defensibly in front of her.

“…”

“…”

“There we go!” Luz heard Eda say.

“ _Huh?_ ” When she opened her eyes she was levitating, an orange glow traced her body. Eda standing with the same glow around her and a lifted finger with the same color as the glow.

“That was a close call, still, **_Great Job Kiddo._** ” Eda said with a proud face.

“Yeah! You two flew right past Lilith! She was fuming like crazy!” King said excitedly.

“Yeah, she’s gonna brag about that for weeks, HA!” Eda snorted.

Luz looked around them, seeing two different paths. One with lots of snow piles on it and the _other… **It was just weird.**_

Suddenly her phone started ringing, the phone’s speaker blasting an upbeat anime song. Luz was startled but soon picked up the phone. Willow’s name displayed on the screen.

“Hey Willow!” Luz said trying to calm her nerves.

“ _Hello! Sorry if I startled you but I called to check on you, making sure you were ok. So are you?_ ”

“Yes, I’m fine I-“ Eda picked Luz’s phone.

“Hey Kid, Eda’s here.”

“And King too!” King shouted.

“Just to say I’m doing what ya asked, but if we're being honest here, the kid does well on her own, I mean, we’re almost in snowdin and she just left my sister with a dumbfounded face, HA! How I’d pay to see that face again!” Eda said a sly smile on her face.

“YEAH! THEY JUST FLEW PAST TWO OF LILITH’S PUZZLES!” King said even louder.

The chat continued excited making Luz blush at all the praise she was receiving. Then she heard a noise coming from the creepy path. Luz thought for a moment. “Hey, Eda? The path to snowdin is this one, right?” She pointed to the snow piles path.

“Yes, why?” Eda answered simply.

“Just making sure, but if that’s the right path, what’s this path down here?” Luz now pointed at the creepy path.

“…Well, I don’t know. Down there’s just a _cliff_ , a very big one. Why? Wanna go there?” Eda quirked an eyebrow.

“Hum… Maybe, just to make sure I’m not missing something that might help me later. I’ve been finding old human artifacts and some of them are actually very helpful.” Luz took out of her bag a _tough glove_ she found on a _dimensional box_ , as King called it.

“Ok then, you can go. You don’t mind me not going, right? I mean, it’s just a cliff and I’ll be right here.” Eda said, now looking at king. “You’re going with her.” She said strictly.

“Weh? Didn’t you just say that it was just a cliff?” King whined.

“Yes, but we still have to make sure she’ll be alright. Plus there are a few things I’d like to discuss with Willow.” Eda wiggled the phone in her hand, that Luz only nodded in response and made a hand motion for King to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home school's been messing me up, like always. Can someone tell me what Geometry is even for?! The more I try to understand it, the less I think I do.🙄
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And just like always, if you see any spelling mistakes tell me right away, I'll answer all comments once I see them, as school takes a lot from me and I might do writing mistakes I'm not aware of or not having time to check them, so I'd appreciate it.
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments too, and don't worry! New characters and Lumity are close!😋
> 
> That said, thanks for reading! I wish you all a pleasant day!✌🏻
> 
> \- Mary, a very tired and Anxious INFJ
> 
> (By the way, if you have any good lumity fics, let me know in the comments of some, I haven't read lumity fanfics in a while. I either work, draw, watch a series or write this fic, so it would be nice to read some of your favourites. Thank you😌)


	10. Arriving (The man who speaks in hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysteries! And the arrival to snowdin, Luz meets a certain someone! Yay, finally!
> 
> or
> 
> After a long trip, Luz finally arrives in Snowdin. There she meets a certain person. Who might this mysterious person be? _And who's the dark creature who speaks in hands?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the delay! Really! I just had some other ideas for other stories and, in the meantime, school got me overcooked!😓
> 
> Here you have the latest chapter of this fic. We finally got to the 10th chapter yay! As a reward, this chapter will have mystery, drama, and cute interactions.
> 
> Any mistakes warn me right away, please!
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- Mary, a very overcooked INFJ
> 
> (P.S. This fic will be entering a little hiatus for three weeks so I can get my work done. In the meantime check out my other fics! Links in the endnotes!)

Checking the cliff, Luz didn’t find anything interesting, other than the amazing view. That was until she noticed a door at the end of the cliff. The door wasn’t hidden at all, and since Eda said there was nothing, maybe she couldn’t see it, just like the glyphs.

“Hey, King? What’s this door?” Luz asked pointing to the door in front of her.

“Eh, Luz? What door?” King raised his eyebrow.

“You can’t see it either… * _sigh_ * Just- Come with me.” Luz walked to the front of the dark door. Resting her hand on it, her hand passed through it. “Uh. King, you're seeing this?” Luz asked while King looked at her with wide eyes, and before she knew it, she was being sucked by the dark door. “ **GAH-!** ”

“ **LUZ!** ” King shouted, and it was the last thing Luz heard from the outside.

“ _Guh…_ ” Luz was dizzy from the fall, after getting sucked in she fell face-first on the floor. Looking up she saw a dark room with four pairs of glowing mushrooms and yet another dark door. She got up and walked towards said door looking at the darkness inside it. As she tried to step in, she noticed there was an actual floor in that room, despite the darkness.

She walked a few meters until she felt something creep up behind her. As looked back, the door was gone. Luz was terrified as she felt the presence creep up behind her again, and somehow, she was paralyzed. Taking a little peek over her shoulder, she took notice of a creature with a big dark vest and a golden mask with a crack on its eye.

Luz tried to scream but the sound of her voice came out muffled. Suddenly she started hearing whispers.

“Ą̶̢̧̧̛͓̦̥͙̮̹͈̼̝͔͚̘̭̺̘̹̰̞̅͒̋̽̓̋̿̄̿̍̍͊̓̏̉͛̒̽̾͑̍̂̒̀̃͑̋̑̊̓̐̓̃̄͐͗͗̏́̽͌̚͘̕͜͝͠͠ ̸̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͔̞͇͉̭̤̤̬͔̬̝͇̰̗̭̥̤̳͚̱͍̫̙͓͍͇͔͍͇̯̥̙̹̝͕̱̰̺̞̳̺͈̻͍̼̗̮̞̳̗̠̰̩͇͎̠̬̼̻̦͇̻̤͙͎̤̱͚̺̲̜̦͕͓͉̠̖͎̲͇̹͕̯̝̹͍̥̻͈̺͕̦̪̜̯̣̝̮̮̦̳̱̰͍̮͂̌͒̉̊̐́͊̌̈́̒̊̀̓̎̒̓͑̏̑͂̒̀̓̒̃͂͊͋̎̇͋̅̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẖ̷̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̛͉̦̙̟͙̺͈̞̬̰̻͓̲͕͚̹̘̘̫͎̺͕͙̝̰̲͎͕̭̩̣̖̦͇̱͕̜̮̘̹̺̬̦̳͓͙̰͓̪̟͔̦̫̖̦̱̼͔̭̼̮̣͕͈͕͍̹̜̻͓̣̥̺̯̼͇̜͉͙̖̥̮̝̙̞̳͙͍̳̘̣̩͔̜̩̆̂̿͐̆̒̌͒̈̂̊̑̈̉̅̏̾̐̈́̋͌̍̐̃̽̎̆̍̌̽̓̌͑͌̈̎̂̓̾́͗̔̽̆͌̃͌̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅų̵̧̨̛̛̛̛̬̻̤̮̩̟̞̦̜̪͎̖̯̥̺͙̹͈͈̱̼̯͙̝͉̲̦̟͇͔̫̬̤̮̜̳̣͖̹̭̺͕̟͓͓͉̹̳͚̟͇̗̝͍̝̖̰̘̳̫͕̖͇̤̞̫̱̥̳̙̗̹̥̿̍͑̋͆͌̎̿͗͊̇̏͂͒̒̍̈́̈́́̂͂̋̇͊̇̈̅̄͑͛̾͛̉̄̃̄̓̒͋͐͂̂͊̈́͑͌̃͑̽͂̽̈́̈̽̎͋̈́̊̏̏́͌̐͋̐̇̾̏͗̃͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅm̵̡̨̛̛̜̝̲̫̺̱͔̥̙̪̜͓̙̰̼͔͈̱̮̘͖̺̞͚̪̺͓̲̺͒͑̌̅͌̅̔͐̈́̉̑̌͆͒͊̇̌̓͒̓̑̓̓̄̐͒̃̓͐̂͆͛̃̑͗͂͋̇̈̒̒̐͊̕̕͝ą̵̢̧̢̧̡̢̛̬̬̱̖̱̠̺̟̜̠̼̰͈̝͕͇̼͙̭̠͖͓̲̼̠͖̼̻̫͚̪̯̥͍͚̭̗̖̥̫̼̠̘̥̤͓͙͔̺̝̬͔̬͕̠̣̠̥̤͚̮̬̜̯̭̬̲̟̺̼̤̩̦̈̂͜ͅͅn̵̨̧̥̥̝̲͉̞̗͇̯͇̳̻̙͖̜̳̟͔͔̯̈̈́̈͛͐̄̋̈́̋̎̏̃̊̃̑̑̍̇̂̑̂͋̿͆̈́̿͊̐̿͐͌͌̔͑̾͛̄̀͆̓͂̓̈́̂̄̍̒̔̎̐͊̒̉̓̅̂̒̋̋̈́̔̂̂̅̉̍̉̈͑̔̾̿͒͒̊̾̽͌̈́͌̓̐͋̏̈̓̆̚̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ?̵̧̧̢̡̛̖̠̣̩̞̟̟͎̺̰͖̟̜̦̘̫̥̟͓͇̣̗̺̙͈͙̺̞͕͚̣̫̥͖̥̂͐͋̎̓̂̑͆̓̍̑̊̒̌̎͗͆͑̈̇̿̅̑̎̀̐̓̑̓͐͐̂̾̊͒́͂͂͘͘͜͝͝”” The figure whispered something Luz couldn’t quite make out.

Luz wanted to run, but her body didn’t move. She was panicking. Was this is?

“Ï̷̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̛͓͔̣̹̠̲͓̝̯̝̗̦̲̰͙̱̥̞̺̪͖̜̤̤̟̗̦̹̗̬̺̯̗͓̦̲̪͓̝̻̜͖̳͍̺̬͚̗͚͎͖̣̘̺̰̩̟̥̲̥̰̲̬̜͇̣̜̖̜̼̱̜̞̘̯͕͙̤̺̦̪͙̠̩̟͔̙̮̮̜̯̭̺̣̟̭͉̖̬͈͍̩̟̼͇͍͉̜͉̲̺̣̭̩̜̘̹̳̥͔̺̟̳̭̰̺͇͍̹̒̑̆͗͊̉́̐̓̈́̐̆͛̎͐͊̅̾̈́̿͑̋̀̔͌̿̑͒̓̀͐̐̈́͛͗̑̓͗̽͗͒̊̑̅̈̽͗̈́̋͌͆̐̍̀̌͌̊̔̌̈́̒̿̀̄̍́͊̂͑͐͂͑͊̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̛̛̛̼̦̉͌̄̂̌̀̉̋̑̍̆̏̓̐͗̓̔̃̏̍͆͗̍̎́̿̇̓̽̃͛́͊̈̾̈̏̓̿̋̓̅̔͒̌͗͛̿͒̒͐̅̌̓͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̴̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̰͚̰̟͉͉̱̺̦̼̪̤̞͖̪̺͇̲͔̟̙̹̭͖̹̮̩̖̹̻͙̘̹͓̝̬͚̪̻͔̫̦͕̩͔͎̦̫̯̠͉̜̘̝̜͇̹̭͙̞̙̝̱̠͓͍̣͚̹̬͖̞̤̮̥̣̗̭̖̖̩̞͍͉̯̫̦͈͚̹̥̣̻̬̜̳͉̩̞̗͇̠̻̪͔͚̺͇̱̻̙͔̮̱̱̠͔̜̰̭̤͍̞̜̥̬͔͔̝̜̰͇̹̎̐̌͜ͅͅe̷̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̙̗̫̙͉̭̠̣̞̩͔̘͎̘͚͔̱͔̰͚̭̯͍̱̫̖̹͍̬̞̙̩̟͙̬̺̤͉͓̩͉̭̟͎̻̤̜̞̬̻̲͕̥̠̜͚̦̙̼͉̘͔̰̞͇͚̥̍͐̍̅̐̋̇̇̓̈́͐̏͊͑̎͆̽̓͗͌̌̾͐̔̂͘͘͜͠ͅͅŗ̶̨̨̧̢̛̛̤̭̹̰̺̜̖̺̩̠̠̩̭̯͕͉̗̜̩̳̟͔̠̗͖͈̥̠͎̳̲̠̰̪̔͗̑̎͗͒͒̑̌̐͒̓̿̋̄̓̽̈́̈͒̄̈́͋̈́͋̄̈̐̓̀̃̊̉̓̆̍͂̾̌͗̍̇̓͑̈́̉̓̏͒̔̃̊́̎͊̈́͐͒̿̎́̑͆͒͗͑̈̋̊́͊̉̍̅͆̑̌͒̊͌̓̈́̔͌̐̈́͑͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅe̸̡̡̛͍͉̤̬̩̝̙͉͈̰̜̰͓͎͔͇̫͓̪̘̪̼̰̟̠̽̔͗́̀̉̔͋͑̌̇̍̈̂͐͆̓̐͛̎͌͗̈́̑̔̃͊͑͗̄͗̈́͒̿̊̏̀̀̈́̎̍͗̈́̾̑̾̏͗̂̋̊̓̓͊̈́͊̂̍̃̈́̐̆̃̅̃͗̈̇̑̓̍͌͑̀̿̉̀̿̓͗̈́͐̿̊̊̈́̈̉̏̋͋̏͛̈́̒̽̐͑͋̓̅̒̈́̃̌̽̒̓̆̄͒͒̈̌̾̓͒̎́̂̓̕̚̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ş̵̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̱̦͕̹̝̼͓̲̦̲̳̜̼͉͎̘̗͚̺̘̟̹̗͙̼͎̠͉̥̳̣̦͇͕̱̩̗̭͓͓̬̪̯̠̫̗͙͚̠̜̳͔̅̌͒́̒̍̿͗̅̏̋̈̂͗̐́̿̃̈́̅̋̾̇͑͐̅͋̾́͗͗̐͗̇͒̈̍͛͛̆̉̏̓̿̇̿͂̒͗̅̈͆́̿̓̉̓̋̐̊̇͐͛͐͆̀̋̈́̍̿̏̈́̔͗̐͐̋͐̈̊̈́́͋̈̄̈́͒̇͌͑̒̎̊̕̕̕̕̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝t̶̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̘͙̫̲̩̼̰̭̭͉̩̺̻̹̙͚̯̪͓͎̣͖͓̙͎͇͇̞̞͖͉̥̟̹̭͔̜͈̜͍̙͕͉̲͖̗͉̩͈̬̯̱͓̝͉͓̩̱͔̬̭͉̺̫̙͎̺̠͉͕̥̠̠̞̤͚͕̱̮͈̙̭̝̳̘̙̳̬̻͍͂͐̋͌̒̈́̀͛̋̒́̈́̈́̐̄̊́̈̌̾̍̉̋̔̃̐̐͂͛̇͑̌̎̑̎̒́̊̎̈̈̓͐̏͒̈̀̓́͑̌̔͊̎̈̒̌͆͋̏͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅį̶̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̣̻͕͔̟͓͇͈̮͓̱̥̯͙̫̭͖̤̯͇͎̖̫͎̺͚̩̮̝̯̪̝̫̣͈̺̲̩̭̰̘͚̲̻̣̖̻͉̮͙̹͍͉̲̺̮͓̙̮̖̘͚̬͍̤͉̰̞̖̻̼̻͉͎͚̥͓̘͈̠̗̻̭̗̼̫̳̱̥͖͉͚͍̖͚̦̟̪͎̞̟̇͑̿̔̓̑͌̊͒̓̔̓̋̇̿̈̎̈́͐̄͋͒̎̔̃̃̍͑̋̉͋̈́͗̐̅͒̈̈̎̉̓͂̅̄̃̈́̀͆̉̉̿̈́̋̀̿́͗͛͛̋͋̈̋̐̆̋͗̔̏̇̂̏̃̊͒̓͗́̉̌̍̄͑͋̊̋̐͛̍̏͆̓̐̓͊̿̈̀͋̎̓̽̓̑̿̿͌̊̓̒͌͑̽̔̇̏́͊͊͗͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅǹ̴̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̮̹̩̝̗̳̮͈̬̣̣̯̥̙̠͚̻͚̞͈͉̠̙͎̱̝̻̦̘̼̱̖̩͍̥̟̦̼̬͈̮̪̰̗͚̭͚̝̜̟͔̝͙̥̰͇̞̗͎͍͈̺͙̪̣̘̼̙͈͍̗̤̪̩̬͓̲̩̘͖̦̫̳̼̳͕͕͓̍̄͆̀͂̏͌͐̃͆͂̾͒̽̽̅͊͒͗̈́͂̽̆͛̒̂̏̒͆̑̒͑̇͛̃̅̒͛̔͐̂͌̈́̔̀̊̀̿͋̾̓̽̾̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅḡ̴̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̖̗̖̫̜͇̭͙̟͚̜̝̼̮̼͎͔̥̩̞̎̐̽́̿͌̎̄̈̄͊͗̈́̐̃̎͛̽͊̿̓̉̋̊̈́͛̾̄̈́̈́̓̋̿̈͑̓̏̀̊̑̏̂̎͛̾̉̋̇͐͆̏̽̿̇̇̾͗̋̀̉͌͑̇̓̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅ.̶̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̭̘̖̫͉̗̱͎̬̝̖̫̦̦̟̯̘̦̞̗̪̞̠̦̤̮̪͇̩̣̫̼͔̭̫͎̱̹͙̗̻̠̺̭̺̭̳̙̭͇̬͎͈͈̠̖͍̬̙̙̼̖̜̩͖̘̲̖̻̻͚͇̭̦̜̮̞̩̼̘̘͓͈̻̱̺͈͖̣̜͍̹̰͕͕̥͚͖̝͚̫̳͇̮̭̩̭̼̰̞̰̮͍̥̤̘̀͆̈́̿͌͛̎̂̏͌̓͂̂̂̈͂̑̒̐̓̇͊́́̀̔̀̊̉̀͋͐̃͛̑͊͆̇͒̊̅̇̉̉̒̎̔͐̊̔̾̔̇́̂̌̉̒̂̂̓̈̈́͐̇̇̃̒͋̊̋̃͆͐̇̒͊͋̊̾̎̽͆̄͑̈́̉̓͌͗̄͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ.̴̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̹̥̫̜̖͖̘̯̠̣̹̬̥̟͎͓̺̤͚̲͇̤͔̱̰̳̥̱̯͔̤̪͇͔͔̮̤͉̬̞̝̼̫̹̦̹̱̝̬̰̝̗̮̱͓̝̙͎͇̖̣͈̖̤̭̙̞̗̦̮̹̼̗̩̼͉̬̖͉̪̤͇͎̳̻̑͊̈́̌͊̔̈́̈́̒͋̋̈́̚͜͜.̷̧̧̢̰͚͕̱̮͍̤͓̘͈̩̥̲̩̮̹̲̯͚̣̬̺̯̜͖͔̜͕͈̥̱̜̘̘̞̙̀̿̈́̈̉͊̉̑͂̌̾̂͂͊̉̌̅̃̓̿̂͐͋͌̅͒͗̌̀̔́̋̅̈́͑̍͂̏̓̿̐̈́͒̈́̋̃̋̈́͆͑̓̋̑̃̾̍̇̀̐̐͌̽̐̋̃͂̎̀̋̃̑͗͑͊͌̑̐̈́͗̐̏͊͑̎̃͂̅̔̌͋̎͊̎̊͋̋͆̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ”” The figure spoke again.

“Ṭ̶̨̛̛̲̝̜̝͙͔̭̣̩̹̝͔͉̳̟̖̪͕͕͇̳̮̹̤̒̌̊͐̇̈͒̓͆͊̒̏͒͆̃̉̈́́̉̓́́̃̓̈́̎̓͋̆̃̓́͛͊͆̒̆̆̽̿̋͒̄̏̊̈́͛̊̿̈́́͌̉͂̈́͊͊̾͆́̑͘͘̚͠͠͠͠͠ͅȩ̴̡̨̧̢̡̩͙̖̝̹̺̤͈̲̮̱̝̱̻̹͔͈̩͚͎͕̯̫͇̊͜͜͜ļ̴̢̥͇͎̲͎͇̥̖̜̠̮͔̞̬̖̤͔͚̻̞͗̅̾̊̋͗͆̔̊̉̂͘̕͝͝͝͠l̵̛̛̬̝̱͖̝̳̖̱̗̫̜͎̦̳̤̹̭͕̳̙͕̄̒͑̽̊̈́̆̃͑̌̈͑̓̈̌̈͑̆̄̐͗̔̐͆͐̋̐͆̏̂͒͛͛͒̓͗̄͋̂̈́̈́̈́̽̉̍̿̎̅͊̃͋͋̍̒̊͒͊̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̡̢̨̧̦̠̞͓͈͕̮̹̦͍̦̮̲͎̦͇̌̂́̃͑̓́͊̈́̋̽̃̋͒̏͂̑͂̑͆̃̍̄͆̽͒̓̊̿̈́͒̂̽̊̎́̈́̅̃̑͒̀̈́̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͝ͅẗ̸̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̛̹̰̻̤͚̗̹̠̟͔̟̲͓̝̩̪͚̻̰̲͙̱̙͉̮̮̼̗̝̺̰͈͖̤̮̮̝̤̯͚̻̟̞͇̟̙̠͖͍͈͈̖͚̝͔̠̫̦̎̊̅̒͑́͊̌̏͑̉̍̀̓̿͋̓̅̋́̈͑̿̽̃̽̂̃̉̃́̌͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠h̶̡̡̧̡̢̨͚̜͈͇͔̖̪̭̩͖̞͔̲͉̦̞̼̼̯̠͚̟͖͈̪̥̱͓̝̪̪͙̱̯̣͕͖̦͓͈̳̳̪͔͇̗̤̱͈̙̥̮̤̫̩͎̝̱͔̫̰̯̬̗̤̾̋̾͊̂̈́̈́̅̇̊͑̈̿̉͋̈̍͛̃͗͊̄͒̈́̈́̓̓̀̀̔͊̊̀̈̓͌̉̀͘̚̚͘̚͘̕ͅͅę̷̖̄͗̐̾̆͂̏͑̽̿̈̔͛̌̑̆͑͛̊͑͑̋͂͆̈͂͌̃͗̊̊̃̄̊͐̒̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠m̴̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̰̦̮͇͖̫̰̹̺̮͔͙̟͖͕̜̠̥͕̱̺͍̺̲̘̩͕̣̞̙͇͕̻̩̟̠̩͚̙͙̥̝̩̯͈̮̻͍͓̩̰̫̝͓̰͙̬̝͇̰̮͙̹̳̠͕̦̗̔̏̇̑͋̾͜ͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̛̣͍̤͚̞͖͕̥̱̲͖̙̼̥̣̥̰̻̳̺̫͖͔͓̣̏̈́̔͛̂̓̿̐̇̏͐̉͐̓͒͂͌̒̓̂͛͋̈́̾͌͒̎̌̽͋̔̑̽̌̃̎̀̅͗̀͘̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝I̶̢̨̧̧̢̨̛̗̯͕̙̬͍̻͚̳̪̺̞̭̦͚̥͖̤̰̜̮̟̠̱͚̘͓̰̼̝̗̱̠̞̤͉̯̪̺̯̩͔̭̹͔̟͍͖̘̰͓̝͎̬̻̱̫̭͔͔͉̹̣͍̝͖̯̠̻̰͊̐̂̽̒̈́̾̄͐͐̃̋̒͋͑̾̽̍͋̊̀͒͒̽̍̚͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̸̛̖̗̝̲̽̓͋͛̒̈́̂̍̾̂͌̾͗̅̌̔̆̃̊̑͊̐͊̉̃̅̈̿̉̏͑̾́͊͑͐͛̃̉͆̈̐̽̚̕͝͠͝͝͝m̴̧̢̡̨̧̡̢͍̱̙̮̯͉̲͙͉͓̭̙̻͙̣͇̳̰̤̰͉̠̱̱̙̠͇̤̟̗̻͖̼̣̞͚͚̤̗̩̝̰̘͓̱̞͕̼̦͖̼̺̟̖͍͎̗̻̦̦̪͕͕͕̣̩͎͉͓̜̣̦̫̻̦̃̓̀̊̓̓͛̅̈̃̑͗͌̾͋̀͋̏̐̏̿͊̄̒̓͂̌̽̐̏͑̌̋̏͆̇̆̓͑̈̈́̊͒̈̾̄̈́̏̈́̊͆̆̎̽̏̑̂͗͂̉̌̒́̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̡̝̖̥͖̫̲̬͔̯̺̤̭͔̫͙̭͇̖̜̩̺̭̺̪͈͚̥̥͉̫͎̮̘͔̲͙̲̦̟̩̾s̵̜͕̬̩̹̩̻̙̺̮̫̫̪̱̦͚̮͕̪̻̔͑͆ţ̷̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̼̪̻͎͓̻͍̘͍͓̰̝̮̤̰̣͍̖͇̩̞̩̤̳̺̩̯̻͈̫̼̥̙̲̥͖̬̣̥̤͉̯̱̟͙͈̮̣͉̝̺͖̘̙͙͍͍͇̞͓̬̠̟͙̦̗̰̩̔̒̾͒͋̄̅̌̔̅͒͂̊̅͐͂̾̉̾̒̈́̕̚͠͝ͅͅͅị̸̧̧̨͇̥͉̪͈̯̟̣̻͇̻̟̦̭̩̠̪̣̀̋̎̉̎̋͑͊͌̾̇̍̏͊̀̆̓̃͌̆̽̈́̿͛̈́́͂̾̈́̈́̾̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠l̸̨̛̛̛̛̼͖̻̯̟͕̺̬̭̺͎̟̪̝̬̯̲̞͔̜̈́̈́̿̈́̾̂͑̆͊͌͑̀̌̊̇̉̈́̾̿̽̋͒́̉͆͗̋͗̓̓̅̍̊̀̄͋̒͑̈́̃̈̈̒͒̑͛̐̈́͗͂͑̈́̏̾͆̉̆̆͆͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͠͠͠͝ͅl̶̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̠͓̹̮̥̦̱̮̠̻̭̱̰̤͙̫͎͎̻̦̗̲̗͎̺̱̮͕̠̬͓͔͕̯̰̩̻͔̜͖̟̫̤͈̳͇̭̻̟̻͉̝̩̳͔͖̯̘̭͎̺͉̮̺͎̪̙̺͋̐̆̑̀̋̈́̓͂̐̃͑̍̏͌͊̓͒̇̒͂̂̈́̿̎̓̈̑͘͘͜͜ͅͅ ̶̢̨̟͇͈͙̟̦̱͖͈͇̫͇̩̹͎̻̼͖̟͐͋̈́̃̽̆̈́̉̐̿͌̃͊͆̂̍̍̉́͠͝͝͠h̵̢̢̢̧̛̠̲̤͉̮̭̦͍̜̹̫̗͕̥̘̝͚͓̰͙̘̟̳͓̲͎̜͉̊͐̋̃̅͆͂͆͛̊͒̆̓̎̐̀̔̾͒͌̓͆̓̔͌̌̈́͂̾͆̒̓̐̒̔̅̔̽͌̉͐̈́̒́̌̌̇̀̏̔͗̏̈͘͘̚͜͠͝͠ͅe̷̡̨̡̧̳͚͕͈͉̲̰̻͈̣̠͇̜̼̬͇̗͍̦̥͕̟̎͊͑̓̓͌̏̌͆̓̏ŕ̸̨̧̛̖̠͕̘̺̝̰̥̤͓̰̼̣̱͓̹͖̠̙̫̤̻̺͕̹͍͕̖͎̱͕̫̯̻̱͓̗̜͚̯̝͙͓̠̼̻̞̪͖͙̦͈̰̏̍̆̔̏̌̑̈̏̊͂͆͒̆̓̾̈́͛͑̾̈̍̊̓͗̿̃̇͘̚̚͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̡̧̡̘͉̜͔̱͙͍̗̗͙͉̮̦͕̲̹̰̰̜̖͓̯̱̥̠̯͔̘̦͈̗̺͇̻͚̺͓̠̣̱͇͖̲̭̫̅̎͗͆̅̓̾̆͊ͅ” ‘ _What?_ ’ “Ẅ̵̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̳͍̙̝̟͎͇̰̭̱̯͖̙̭͕͔̥́̑̈̆͛͋̒̆̈́̂͆͒̇̆̔̈́̓͋͋̓̀͐́̂͂͂̋͆̕͠ḝ̶̧̢̱͖̙͈̘̫̥̤̯͚͍͇̖̖̜͎̣͓̟̳̗̲̯̖̩̗̬̉͛̑̐͗̾̋̄̈́̀̋̿́̅̋͆̓͊̇̄̊̆̌͌̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̬͓̖̯̘̹̌̏͐͒̇̇ṣ̶̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̬̙͕̺̝͈̙͕͍̖̘̠͕̙̞̋͐͆̌̏̾̈́̊̋͂̏̄́́͒̌̔̆̈̓̎́̉̊̐̅̆̿͋̉̈̽̈́̊͂̊̾̕͘͘͘͜͜͠ť̴̨̛̛͚̫̦̩̝̗̳̣̮̝͖͓̲̣̬͕̣̘̯͙̯͉͓̂̆̊͌̒͋̍̄̈̈͌̾̈̽͒͒̈́̈́͋̎̑̊̍͋̌̓̎̈́̓̑̍̕͠ī̶̡̢̛̖̣̟͚͙̜͙̹͚̺̫͎̤̗͉̳̲̤̪̠̺̗͉̟̿̒͛͗͆͌̆̽͋̿̏͋͊̇̈́͗̉̀́͌͆̂̊̕͘̚͘͝͠l̶̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̛̺͔̟͕͙̹͍͉͓̯̥̠͖͈̗͓͖̹̗̪̖͆̓͌͗̍̌͑̀̊̒̋͆̓̾͑̅̈́͋̆͘͘͝͝͝͝͝ļ̷̛̱̩̠̪̩͍̗͇̯͖͎͖̹̬̙̳̻̩̺͙̲̺̠̭̭͉̞̟͈͙͇͈͙̣̖̤̰̈̑̃̐͂̅̓͒̒̋̆̉̕̕͘͜͝͠ ̸̨̧̢͔̻̤̼͈̫̘͎͓̩̟̩̱͓͉͎̗͓̖̝̩̯͔̞̟̤̹̰̭̑̈́̐̓̈̍͂̀̒̐̂̇̑̂̅̍̋͊̔̿̽́͒̆͒̏̑͘͘̚͠͠͠ḩ̷̧̡̨̧̖̹̟̬̭̭͚̬͖̪̰̣̟͇̬̳͙̖͖̝̥͖͙͔̭̭̻̜̱̪̒̈́̏̆̉͋̏̌̃̋̀̽̄̀͘͠ạ̷̡͙̜͉͎̦̈́̎̈́̈̽̎̒̿̆̌̎̌̄̂̂̌̅͋͒̈́̏̒̔̈́̆͘̕ͅv̴̡̢̨̢̘̖͓͚̜̮͉̪̠̝͍͓͍͍̬̖̼͈̯̳̰̗̘͚̥̺͍̥̟̻̱̦̹̞̣̣̿̈́͒̌͊̈́͘̕͜͜͝e̶͇͎̫̙͕̼̼͇̜̣͖͔͕̞̫͔̙͕̣͂̊̔̌͛̑͠ͅ ̸̪͊̈́́̿̈́̏͐͌̏̑̍̍̅̌̕͘͝a̷͔̖͕̩̥̪͖̝͇͔̭̭̙̳̬͖͐̍̉̽̎̃̈̎̓͑̈́̎̾̔̂̕̚͝ ̶̡͈̐͗̍̅̌́̑̀͆͒͌̽̈͂̎͆̆́̄̾́͗͋́̇̅̕͘͠͠j̵̡̨̛̛̣̠̦̲͚̦̰̯̟͉͓̭̤̭͓͈̲̩̣̳͍͖͎̪͚̘͎̹̙̲͓̫̮̪̼͂͂̓̎̓̏͌̒̋͌̑̈́̌̿̆̉̒̂͌̇̌͂̊̓̑̇͑̎̓̀̔̃̉͌͘̕͘͝͝ͅǫ̶̞͚̩̦̦̠̤͉͕̦̱̲͎̟͔͓͎̘̹̤͚̰͍͓̰̳͍͔͈̗̺̫̯̪̘̤͙̹̀́̉́̐̆̓̃̇̽͑̃̆͆̓̈́̈͆̑̑͐́̑̔͠b̷̛̠̳̮̖͉̐̆̿̃̋͛͗̽̒͐̓̇̓̔̄̓̃̓̉̕̕̚͠ ̷̢̢̡̨̹͈̩̩̦̫͍̫̱̗̙̹͙̝̱͙̤͖̫͆̔̇̾̂̌̅̋̀̎͆̔̂͋͆̽͋͒͒͂̄͌͛̓̚͠t̸̡̨̬̰̬̘̫̝̝̥͉̟͈̦͈̹͙͈̬̩̹̦̙̆̅̈́͑̅̄́͂̿͊̑̍͘͝o̶̢̨̧͔̗̦͍̺̘͔̳̫̭̲̪̠̳̩̱̯̼̝̘̠͎̤̫̲̼̗̟̠̳͈̥̮͙̠̞̩͔̙̼͎͂̐̇͐͋͋̓̃͛͐͋͂͂͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̳̦͍̫͖͔͉̹̘͖͈͎͎̤̝͉̦͉̻̦͕̲̘͖̟̮̼͓̠̬̖̱̰̥͉̏̍̒͋̀̀͛͗̇͒̋̈͐͌̈́̇̌̃͜͜͜ͅḟ̵̢̡̢̱͎̣̖̫̱̹͓̙̜̞͈͖̩̳̰̯̦̖̠̞̲̠̘̠̼̦̝̞̭̤̹̱͉̗̮͚̈́͂͆́̾͐̎̆̊̄̈́͆̆͂̇̈́̇̎̿̀̊̒́̂͗̋͆̿́̽̎̓͛͐̉̈́̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝i̷̛̘̩̞͔̼̱̫̰̭͎̼͖̯̝͉̝̥̮̋̇̾͌̅̅̔̂̐͑̔̋̒̈́̍͂̆̔̀̓͋̊̎̾̉̆̽͑̀̎̒͛͘̕̚͘͝͝͝n̶̢̖̩̥͕͕̜̬̦̦͈̻̯̗͓̘̩̝̼̮̹̖̘̯̤̯̖͖̘͉̜͔̣͓̜͈̖̠̼̳͙̠͈͖͎̾͛̑͑͛̾̈́̎̽̋̒̓̾̂̊͝ͅͅi̶̢͈̫͇̞͕̟͎̯̰̼̬̩̤̖̘͇̭͓̳̻̼̱͖͈̺̭͚̱̪͍͒͌̀̾̿̾̋̎̈͐̊́̔̏͐̒́͛͐̈́̽͂̍̏͂͛̅̊̚͝ͅş̵̡̛̤̦͉̺͖͈͔͚̰̻͚͎̝̼̹̝̥̣̭̘͔̍̐̿̏͊̒̏͂́͆͑̆͊͒̇̅͆̿̊̂͌̕̚͘h̸̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̪̫̙̻̰̰̥̭̩̥̺̞̱̜͓͎̥̠̯͍̺͕̪̰̥̬͚̣̰̝̗̲̹̬̘̹̃̈́̂̉̋̀̈́̃͋̉̍͛̏̉̊́̈́͂͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅ” …

A blinding light appeared, coming closer and closer into view, and before Luz knew it, she was out of the darkroom.

“ **GAH!** ” Luz huffed completely breathless. _What in the actual heck was that?_

“Kiddo! You Ok?” Eda asked helping her out of the floor.

“Wha- Where? I don’t understand…” Luz said trying to calm down.

“Neither do we, but you better tell us what you saw.” Eda said with a serious expression.

“I-“ Luz looked at her hands. “I don’t remember.” She said, sadness and fear mixed together.

“What do you mean, you don’t remember?!” King said worriedly.

“Take it, easy King. I’ve heard about this before. People disappearing and coming back with no memory of where they were.” Eda said with a serious expression, now looking up to Luz. “Kid, I think you just entered a paradox, a place where time and place don’t exist, and so memories don’t exist.”

“But- But why? How?” Luz was truly panicking.

“I don’t know kid. They just spawn out of nowhere.” Eda extended her hand. “Come now, kid. We’ll talk about this later, in snowdin.”

Luz took the bony hand and started walking along with Eda.




After searching the lumps of snow for money, and surprisingly finding some, the shapeshifter (they called him Hooty) appeared once again, this time it had a bigger armor.

“Ugh, not again. HOOTY!” Eda shouted. “Let us pass, right now!”

“Woof hoot!” Hooty barked but didn’t move, not even an inch.

“Oh, titan.” Eda raised massaged her temples.

“Hey, Luz!” King said now looking at the human. “Didn’t you have a stick with you? I think we may be able to use it against him.”

“You’re right.” Luz searched for the stick in her backpack. “Hey, Hooty!” Luz wiggled the stick, picking the shapeshifter's interest. “Here, Catch!” Luz threw the stick as far as she could, Hooty running as fast as he could to get it.

“Now it’s our chance, RUN!” Eda said as she herself started running.

“I’ll miss you Mr. stick.” Luz said sadly as she started running.

As they ran, they found themselves on a big wooden bridge.

“C’mon Kid! Snowdin’s just ahead!” Eda shouted before coming to a halt. “Oh no.”

“That’s it!” Lilith screamed. “That was the last time you managed to pass a puzzle! I shall now capture you, Human!”

“What’re you tal-“ Eda cut off by Lilith.

“I’m no fool, Edalyn. I always knew the child was a Human, I was just playing along to test in fact how strong the Human was, and how did she learn how to do magic.” Lilith said and with the twirl of her finger, many weapons appeared pointed at Luz.

“Oh, come on Lily! Leave the kid alone! She’s no threat! Let her be!” Eda shouted angrily.

“We can’t take any risks Edalyn! You remember what happened the last time a human fell underground, don’t you?!” Lilith said as angrily as Eda.

“Yes, but Luz didn’t do anything wrong! She just wants to go back home!” Eda retorted.

“And the king wants our freedom! And for that, he needs that human soul to break the barrier!”

Eda sighed. “Ya know what? We’ll see about that.” She put herself in front of the Human. “You’ll have to defeat me in order to capture the Human.” Eda said more seriously than ever.

“EDALYN! Stop being so INSOLENT!” Lilith was tired already, but she still fought back.

“I’m telling you not to kill the Human. I don’t want to fight but if I have to, I will.” Eda said. “Can’t you see? She may be the Human from the legends, I can feel it!”

“Don’t believe in those stupid old legends, Edalyn. It’s very innocent of you to do so.”

“Well, but if you kill her we won’t know right? I say, give it a chance. This kid’s brave, kind-hearted, and smart. At least let her try!” Eda finished.

Lilith looked at the Human and at her sister before sighing. “Very well. I’ll let you pass.” She put the weapons away. “But only because I don’t want to fight my sister.” She said disappearing in the snow.

Both Luz and Eda huffed at that. “Thank you, Eda. Do you,” The human blushed. “Do you really think those things about me?” She asked shyly.

“Well, yes. I mean, you’ve proven to be all of those things so.” Luz hugged Eda to which she made an uncomfortable face. “Ok. Enough parallel arm thing. Let’s get going, shall we?”




“And here we are. SNOWDIN TOWN!” Eda presented as they arrived.

“Uwah! A little snow village, with cute houses and * _gasp_ * is that an igloo?!” Luz asked mesmerized, pointing adorably at every little thing she spotted.

“Yes indeed. Wanna see something cool?” Eda asked with a smug as she entered the igloo and disappeared. “Hey, Kid!” She waved from far away, on the other side of the town.

“Awesome!” Luz followed them through the igloo, coming out at the other end. “Cool!”

Eda looked to her side and then back at Luz. “Kid, didn’t you wanna check the library?” Eda pointed a finger to her side.

“Oh my gosh, yes! Thanks, Eda! I’ll be right back!” Luz rushed to the entry of the library.

Coming in, she saw a little but cute and cozy library with a good quantity of books.

“Hi, welcome to the library. Can I be of any use?” A little bird creature asked from the counter.

“Hello! Do you know where the books about glyphs or the old ways of doing magic are?” Luz asked nicely.

“Yes, actually. Come with me.” The creature got up and brought her to the ‘history’ section. “If there are any books on that matter, they should be here.” The creature said.

“Ok, thank you.” Luz said as she started searching the covers for anything interesting.




“Ugh.” Luz slammed her head on a table. “I can’t find anything.” She’d picked a few books from the shelves but none of them had to do with glyphs or anything close.

Looking to her side, she took notice of a girl about her age with pointed ears, mint green hair, and piercing amber eyes, that was sitting at the next table. ‘ _she’s pretty_ ’ Luz though.

As if on cue, said girl looked at her, making Luz blush and turn her head to the side. She heard the girl sigh and get up. ‘ _Well, that’s enough for making people uncomfortable, Noceda_ ’ she thought sarcastically.

“May I help?” She heard a female voice close to her.

“Uh?” She said looking back in the direction of the voice. It was the girl!

“Do you need any help finding a book? It may not seem like it but I work here part-time, so I may help if you will.” She said kindly looking at Luz. And as she finished, the witch seemed surprised about something, but she didn’t comment on it.

“Yes!” She said loudly earning a ‘shhh’ from a person reading. “I mean, yes please.” She whispered a blush painting her cheeks. “I’m looking for books about glyph magic or the old ways of the witches.”

“Hum.” The witch thought for a few seconds. “Come with me, I think I know a book.” She said as she started walking, Luz coming along.

The witch entered a sub-section of the library, hidden with a bookshelf. “Come this way.” Luz did so.

“Woah. Is this some kind of secret section or something?” Luz asked.

“Yes, actually. Only the librarian and the royal scientists know about this place. What about you? You’re a human right?” The girl asked.

“Oh, you’re gonna try to kill me if I say yes, right?” Luz said half-jokingly half-nervous.

“No, don’t worry. The type of interest I have in humans is to study them, nothing more.” The witch said before she started blushing. “Not that I have any kind of interest in you! I mean, I have but only for science purposes!” She said nervously.

“Ok. I’m Luz, Luz the Human!” Luz said extending her hand.

“Amity, Amity Blight.” She took her hand and shake it. ‘ _gosh, her hands are so tiny and cold! Cute!_ ’ Luz thought.

Amity then turned to search for said book on a shelf. “So,” Luz started. “You said you liked science. Are you a scientist? Besides being a witch, you know what I meant…”

“Yes. I’m the daughter of the royal scientists, Odalia and Alador Blight. I myself was an integrant part of the royal guard, I mean, I still am. But the career I’m following is my parent's legacy as a royal scientist. Hum… Here we go.” She found a book, picked it, and handed it to Luz. “If I remember correctly, this one talks about an alternative way of doing magic, one humans once used and the same they used to lock us underground. Glyph magic.”

“Sweet! Thanks again!” Luz said with a smile and a light blush.

“You’re welcome. Now if I may, I better get back to the lab. It was nice meeting you tho.” She led them out of the section. “Have a nice journey!” and with that, she was out of the library.

‘ _She’s nice_ ’ Luz thought walking to the librarian. “Hey, can I take the book to read it later?” Luz asked.

“Sure! You just have to sign here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, any misspelling or mistakes of any kind, warn me right away, please.
> 
> My other fics:
> 
> The one that came from another realm: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777907/chapters/73253712#workskin
> 
> Home memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540928
> 
> RESET: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338
> 
> I'll be there (falling apart): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701524


End file.
